The Baker Boy
by alisonkim428
Summary: Katniss likes Peeta. Peeta likes Katniss. They just don't know it yet. Modern AU. Sometimes OOC Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I've been having some major writer's block lately, I've started a new story. It's not a one-shot, it's an actual story. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Welcome to Mellark's-" I look up from my old, mud-caked navy blue vans, and into an intense pair of clear-blue eyes. I look up at him for a couple seconds, mesmerized by the boy's eyes. I blink back for a second and mentally shake off the thought.

_Like I need boys in my life_, I think to myself.

"Hi, uhm- uh, what would you uh- like?" He stutters, fumbling over his words.

"Uh, the bread with raisins and nuts please," I mumble. He nods and quickly picks one out, and stuffs it into a long rectangular bag that reads _Mellark's Bakery_ in huge block letters.

"That will be 6 dollars," He says, his cheeks pink.

"Peet- that bread is _eight_ dollars," A guy a little taller than the boy in front of me, but with the same hair color and eyes, yells over to him.

"Rye, I've got it," The boy yells back.

"Whatever."

"I can pay eight dollars, I mean that's the price, I don't want to owe you anything," I say.

He shakes his head. "Take it," he gives me a warm smile and I nod, the outer corners of my lips curling up into a small smile.

"Thank you!" I wave goodbye and run out of the bakery.

OxO

"Katniss, he likes you!" Johanna exclaims as we all sit in a circle.

"No Johanna, he can't.. How? I saw him for two minutes, I doubt that he would start liking me. He gave me some bread and that's it," I mumble, picking at my cuticles.

"Except he gave you _the stare,_" Annie swooned, fluttering her eyes. Of all of my friends, Annie was definitely the romantic one. Always thinking about her happy ending, the ones with Prince Charming. I prefer to focus on things that matter more than just love.

"Staring doesn't mean he likes me," I mutter, thinking about his dreamy blue eyes, clear and- I mentally shake the thought out of my head. _Boys only distract you, Katniss._

"So he totally just stares at all of the customers that walk in, right?" Madge teases, flashing a grin.

"But just because he did doesn't mean he's going to fall in love with me, he doesn't even know my name!" I say, annoyed with my pushy friend's arguing. "And maybe he has a girlfriend.."

"Whatever you say Katniss," Johanna rolls her eyes as she taps her iPhone to order pizza.

As I bite into the gooey pizza, I wonder if, maybe, this guy will be working again tomorrow.

OxO

"Where are you gooooooing?" Johanna says, sleepy. Her hair looks like a haystack, and I can barely contain my laughter.

"Uh, the grocery store, to um- buy some milk?" I lie. I need to find out that guy's name. And fast. My patience is going away quickly.

"You're a terrible liar, Katniss. By all means. Go fine your bread boy," Johanna grumbles. Even tired and worn out, her lie detector is still on.

"Thanks, but tell the other girls that I went to the grocery store, alright?" I plead, hoping she'll say yes. She nods and says something, but I'm already out the door.

OxO

"Oh! Hi!" The blonde boy chirps. The same one, with the intense eyes. They instantly warm me and I smile a little.

"Hello," I speak up from my usual mumble, and into my warmest tone. I want to make an impression on this boy. And I don't exactly know why. I dont know why, but I blush and I know I probably look as stupid as hell.

"You were here yesterday, am I correct?" He asks, looking straight into my eyes with a heart warming smile.

"Yes, I was," I laugh awkwardly, leaving him staring at me, and I know I'm looking at him too. My cheeks heat up and I blink again.

"So what would you like?" He asks, still looking at me. I probably should have dressed nicer, instead of going in here with a pair of leggings and an old sweater. I guess I should have thought this out when I was thinking about making an impression.

"Oh, um- cookies?" I say. I know that if Gale and Finnick were here right now, they would be laughing at how awkward I was being, mumbling too much.

"Sure! By the way, what's your name?" He asks, and I'm glad he's the one to start the conversation. He bags the cookies and hands them to me, but he just waits for me to answer his question.

"Katniss, yours?" I ask, my voice quiet again.

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark," He replies, "Your name is beautiful, by the way." His cheeks turn light pink and I'm glad that we're all alone here.

"Thank you," I say, and I just look into his eyes. He doesn't seem to mind it, because he does the same. It's our own secret little staring contest, I suppose.

I hear the door open and I take my elbow off the table, taking my hand off my chin and whip my head around for whoever is there.

Johanna strolls in, putting an arm around me then looking at Peeta.

"So this is the guy you were talking about, Katniss, _hm_?" Johanna laughs and my cheeks burn and I have an overwhelming urge to slap her in the face.

"I never was- I mean- I didn't talk about anyone, I don't know what your talking about," I stutter. Peeta's cheeks turn red.

"Oh, come on Katniss, you suck at lying," Johanna says, "She was saying your name in her sleep _the whole time_."

"What- Johanna, I didn't even, no!" I say and she rolls her eyes. Peeta laughs uncomfortably.

"Look, you and Goldilocks over here go back to making out or whatever, I'm leaving," Johanna announces and walks back outside. I can feel my cheeks turn so red, a tomato would be jealous.

"You talk about people, Katniss?" Peeta teases and I roll my eyes.

"No, I don't," I say a little too quickly and he smiles. I blush a little, knowing I've admitted that I talked about him. Usually I'm not so open with people.

"Sure!" He laughs and I laugh a little with him, knowing that this guy doesn't know who I even am, so I can make an impression that isn't rude, mean, or selfish.

"Hey, maybe I was talking about your better looking brother!" I lie and he clutches on his heart in fake hurt.

"Sorry, he's got a girlfriend, maybe not as beautiful as you, but he's taken, sorry," Peeta's cheeks turn light pink and I know that mine are the same. No one thinks I'm pretty, I know that.

"Aw, poo! I guess I'm leaving then! I thought that maybe I could proclaim my love to him, I guess not! Bye!" I take a couple steps, pretending to leave.

I can hear him jump off the off the counter and walk toward me, his feet thundering towards me.

_Couldn't take him hunting, _I think to myself. What makes me think that he would ever want to hang out with me in the first place?

"Kat- wait up!" He says, putting a hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face him.

"Hey, you're Peeta, I don't like you! I'm into your brother, don't touch me!" I laugh uncontrollably. This is a side of me I've never seen, I'm not going to say I don't like it.

"I'll set you up with my brother then, if you promise to talk to me," Peeta says and smiles. I know he's joking about the setting up, but does he really want to talk to me? I'm closed off, shallow.

"Peeta, I'm not into your brother, but I'd _love_ to hang out with you sometime," I say, surprising myself. Usually, I wouldn't even make an effort to talk to a guy in the first place.

"Really?" Peeta asks, his blue eyes shining.

"Sure," I say with a grin, and he gives me a similar look.

Why does he want to hang out with me anyways? I'm not pretty; I know that. I don't put on makeup and get all dressed up and pretty like Annie and Madge do. I don't care for most people's feelings. I don't trust people, usually. It took Gale a year for me to consider him a friend.

"Sit down," Peeta orders, but it's not forceful. I sit on the light wooden chair, warm from the heat of the ovens nearby. He sits in front of me, holding the bag of cookies I bought, pushing them near me.

"You can have some too, you know," I scoot the cookies into the middle of the table.

"Thanks," he says, "So Katniss, what high school do ya go to?"

"Panem High School," I say with a little eye roll, "You?"

"Same.. I don't think I've ever seen you before," He smiles.

"Haha, me neither.." I notice that I'm not even looking at him as I talk, but at the bag of cookies sitting in front of me. I blush and pull a sugar cookie out, biting into the soft treat. I look up at him, a cookie in my mouth and giggle.

Giggle? Katniss Everdeen does not giggle.

"Hi," I look into his eyes. They seem to be smiling at me, cheerful and warm.

"Hey," he whispers softly, "You look cute, quit worrying about how you look." I'm not cute, much less beautiful. Peeta must be a people pleaser, making everyone happy although he doesn't really think it. That's probably it.

"You don't have to be nice to me you know," I mumble, looking back down.

Peeta shook his head. "Katniss, you don't understand it do you? I truly think you're a nice girl, you're pretty too. And I'm not just saying that, trust me." And somehow, I do trust him.

"Okay, I trust you." I look back up at him and he's smiling. He puts his hand beside mine on the table, and I desperately want to take it and just hold his hand.

Then a thought occurs to me. Maybe Peeta has a girlfriend. Probably does; he's handsome and sweet, what girl wouldn't like him?

_Do I like Peeta?_

"Hey, you okay? Do you wanna go somewhere?" He asks and I just nod. "Movies sound good?" I smile at him and he smiles back.

And just his smile makes me crush on him.

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter! Tell me how you like it! Good, bad? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'd like to thank you for the reviews I've gotten! I know it doesn't sound like a lot, but it's nice to know that at least someone likes my stories! **

**So today, you guys are meeting Peeta's older brothers! Tell me what you guys think of them in the reviews, or private message me!**

* * *

"How about this movie?" I point to a comedy and Katniss smiles and nods, her beautiful grey eyes shining. I hint her things that tell her that I like her. So far, she hadn't slapped me or kicked my ass, something I'm thankful about.

I know who Katniss Everdeen is. From what I've heard, she's intimidating and tough. She doesn't really care about what others think about her, and I admire that. And judging from yesterday and today, I only notice her shyness and laughing, something that sounds odd coming from I still gladly appreciate it, because I doubt many guys have the chance to have her stare into your eyes. And her letting you look into yours.

We watch the movie, laughing until we are told to shut up, which makes us laugh even harder. I love her laugh. It's hoarse and deep, but you still know it's coming from a girl.

"That," breath, "was," breath, "hilarious!" Katniss says, panting for air after all of her laughter. It causes me to laugh, making her punch me in the arm and I mock fake hurt. She must have thought that I was actually in pain because she scrunched up her eyebrows in worry, making her look adorable.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't actually mean to, I mean-" Katniss starts but I just smile wide.

"I was kidding Katniss, I doubt you can make a scratch on me," I joke, fully aware that although she is petite, she can beat me up easily. It's not like I'm scrawny, Katniss just packs a mean punch.

"Wanna try me?" She laughs, balling her fists, throwing them in rounds, making me laugh so hard I can't breathe.

"I think not, Everdeen," I say, "but why don't be go to the bakery instead of beating the shit out of each other?" She grins and says yes, so we head to the bakery.

I still can't believe I'm hanging out with the girl of my dreams.

OxO

"Show me how to make something!" She says as we sit behind the counter, watching Rye take orders while my older brother, Josh, kneads bread in the back of the bakery.

"Sure," I say with a smile.

I pull out ingredients for cookies- something easy enough. I give her instructions and she barely follows them, telling me that she's going a different route, winking. Katniss Everdeen, _winking_?

"Peeta, I think you got something on your cheek," she says after putting flour into the bowl. I feel my cheek and I don't feel anything, so I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "Here, lemme get it for you."

She then quickly puts her hand into the bag of flour, grabbing a handful, then throwing it at my face.

"Oh, _it's on Everdeen!_" I yell and take a raw egg. She runs and laughs at the same time, looking ready to stumble to the floor at any second. I grab her arm and pull her toward me, then splatter the egg onto her head.

"Bring it on, _Mellark_!" Katniss shouts as she grabs a handful of cookie dough from the bowl, running towards me, faster than any guy on the track team. I unsuccessfully make some quick turns around the island before running into the very back of the bakery, an area only seen by employees.

I see Josh raises his eyebrows as Katniss and I run around the room, laughing so loud that the customers probably think that we're mental.

Katniss finally aims and throws the wad of cookie dough at me, hitting my back. I fake death, falling to the floor, as if the dough were a bullet.

She jogs over to me, panting and giggling at the same time, switching as if she didn't know which one to do.

"One, zero, Everdeen!" Katniss cheers as she throws a fist in the air, Josh clapping for her. I laugh and get up, brushing off the dust from the floor, although what I should be really doing is wiping my face off from being hit with flour.

"Peety, why don't you and your _girlfriend_ go clean up?" Josh smirks, Katniss' cheeks turning a bright red.

"She's not my _girlfriend_, _Joshy poo_," I snicker at his ridiculous pet name his ex girlfriend had given him. It had stuck after she had came over for dinner and even after they had broken up, the name stayed.

"Whatever you say. Katniss, you know he writes in his diary, _'I love Katniss Everdeen'_ onto every page," Josh lies. Katniss rolls her eyes. I'm glad she doesn't believe it. She doesn't seem to be the gullible type, despite today's fake pain at the movies.

"Josh used to put underwear on his head and wouldn't take it off, even in public," I snicker. I remember my father showing me photos of my brother at two years old, a pair of underwear sitting upon his head, walking around the grocery store like it was a hat. Josh's face turns beet red as Katniss can't stop laughing, her face turning red also.

"Hey, I helped many people with their toilet plunging problems," Josh jokes, awkwardly trying to laugh it off.

I roll my eyes and whisper into Katniss' ear, "Do you want to go outside? He thinks he's cool." She nods and we walk outside, into the breezy cool air. Without thinking, I grab her hand. But she doesn't seem to mind it because she gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I guess cookies are out, what do you wanna do now? I ask, looking into her eyes. I can't help but get lost in them, grey like silver.

"How about I call up my friends and we can all hang out at the square?" Katniss suggests. A part of me wishes that Katniss and I could just spend the evening together by ourselves, but another part of me wants to meet Katniss' friends and be accepted if Katniss and I ever date.

Which will never happen.

Katniss tells me that she needs to get her friends, who are currently sleeping at her house. She gives me her number and agrees to meet at the square when she texts me.

Then it hits me.

_I have Katniss Everdeen's number. _

OxO

I go back home and change out of my flour covered shirt and pants, clothes that were this way even before the food fight with Katniss.

"Going on a date, Peety?" Rye smirks, standing by the door as I tie my shoelaces before going out.

"I wish," I confess. Rye wiggles his eyebrows, knowing who I'm talking about. Hell, he's known who I'm talking about now for ages! I developed a small crush on Katniss in kindergarden, which is now a little bit of love.

"Aw, Katniss Everdeen has finally talked to my little brother, how sweet," Rye teases, "you know I'm making fun of you whenever she comes by."

"Rye, please, no! This is my one chance to finally talk to her. Do you realize how hard it is to talk to her? She's popular yet so shy and closed off, it's nearly impossible for her to not turn you down! I don't embarrass you in front of your girlfriends, you don't embarrass me around Katniss, deal?" I ask, pulling my hand out for a shake. At first, Rye pretends to be hesitant and pulls his hand in and out, but eventually laughs and shakes my hand.

"Now the question is, will you embarrass yourself in front of Katniss?" Rye asks and leaves the room.

_What if I do embarrass myself?_

Damn you, Rye.

OxO

I pull my phone out as I hear it vibrate and I pray it's Katniss. I've been waiting an hour now, walking around in circles around the bakery.

**Katniss: hey, we're ready (:**

**Me: okay, cool**

I wave goodbye to Rue, a girl who had just started working here at the bakery, and open the door to be greeted with the weather that seems perfect for walking around.

I walk to the square when I wonder who Katniss will bring. I've already met her friend Johanna, the girl known for being able to beat people up. I only pray she doesn't bring her guy friends, Finnick and Gale. Although I've never talked to Gale, I know about the rumors of Katniss and Gale dating. From what I gather from today, Katniss doesn't seem like the dating kind of person, she would rather be friends with guys than be together with a guy.

Has she friendzoned me yet?

I take the whole time to think about how I could ever win over her heart until I realize I'm at the square when I spot a group of girls with two guys. Gale and Finnick, I think to myself. Of course.

Finnick Odair is something of a living legend at Panem High School, Since he won the Sixty-fifth state swimming championship when he was only fourteen, he's still one of the youngest victors. Being from California, he was a natural swimmer, so the odds were already in his favor, but what no trainer could claim to have given him was what I heard my friend, Delly Cartwright, call, _"extraordinary beauty"_. Tall, athletic, with golden skin and bronze-colored hair paired with what girls call, "_incredible eyes_".

I know that if Finnick was single and had an interest in Katniss, I would stand no chance. But luckily, he has a girlfriend, Annie Cresta. I notice her in the group too, spotting her dark brown hair flowing down her back.

"Peeta!" I see Katniss run over to me, enveloping me in a hug. It's a surprise at first, but soon I hug back. She looks up at me and smiles with her grey eyes and I swear I fall in love with her even more. I notice that her hair is free from her braid, wavy and long. She looks beautiful. But she always does.

"Quit making out, come join the rest of us," Johanna yells, turning Katniss' cheeks bright red.

I laugh and say, "We don't really mind, we'll meet you later when we're finished!" Katniss' cheeks turn even brighter, but she laughs along as we walk closer to the group. I don't even notice that I'm holding her hand until I see Annie look at our hands clasped together, raising her eyebrows at Katniss. I quickly release my hand from hers.

"So whataya wanna do?" Madge asks, her blonde hair bounces from her ponytail, secured with a pink bow. I mentally sigh in relief when I see her holding Gale's hand, but I know it could mean the same way that Katniss and I hold hands. Friendly.

"How about we go to Subway? I'm _starving_," Johanna groans, holding her stomach, earning a laugh from Katniss.

"Sure, I think we could all get something to eat," Gale approves. We walk around the square until we find Subway, and I find my hand holding Katniss'.

Again.

I definitely don't mind it. And it's nice to know that I'm not the one to grab her hand, but she is.

And I don't know if I'm the only one who thinks this way, but if I keep the same attitude I'm in while I'm with her, maybe, just maybe, Katniss and I could have something.

But then I think, _yeah right. _

* * *

**What do you guys think about Peeta's older brothers? Rye is around eighteen and Josh is about twenty.**

**Also, if this does come up in the reviews, Katniss and her group are quite popular at Panem High School. Peeta is also popular, but I don't think he notices it. He's a people person, if you guys didn't notice.**

**One more announcement: the chapters will be a little longer! It's hard to write chapters for me since I like to write cliffhangers.. Which usually cut off pretty quickly when I write. But I seriously promise, next chapter will be a couple hundred more words longer.**

**So was the chapter boring or great? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Thank you again for the feedback I received!**

**-Alison**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm going to make a small announcement: I PROBABLY won't be updating over winter break (from Christmas Eve till the day after New Year's Day) since obviously I'm tired and need a little break. I also need to updated my other story, ****_Anything Can Happen_****. I've finally gotten rid of my writer's block and I'm ready to start writing again. So this chapter is basically going to be a little Katniss teasing and ending with a party and a special surprise at the very end (don't look!) So happy reading! This is in Katniss' POV.**

**I've been forgetting to put disclaimers on, so here:**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own any of these characters, or Subway. **

* * *

Today, of all days, Subway is crowded. We find one table for four people, then a table next to it for two.

"Guys, we're seven people, lets go eat outside," I mumble.

"Nah, I think you can share a seat with Goldilocks, can't you Katniss?" Johanna gives me a devilish grin, then looks at Madge and Annie and they all nod.

Are they plotting to kill us or something?

"I don't know, I mean- we don't, I guess?" I stutter but Peeta just looks at me, his eyes asking if it's really okay. I just nod and Gale raises his eyebrows. I shoot him a I'll tell you later look. Johanna and Madge can barely keep in their laughter as they bite their lips, their cheeks bright red.

Peeta sets me on his lap, and I almost fear that I'm too heavy. I know girls at my school obsess over their weight, thinking they aren't thin enough, but I never really thought about it. But Peeta looks like he can carry Annie, Madge, and Johanna along with me, so I doubt I'm a problem.

"Aw, just like a _couple_!" Annie exclaims in her dreamy romantic tone, yet again. I feel my cheeks burn, and I look behind me, inches away from Peeta, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe we already are," Peeta winks and Johanna laughs as if it were the funniest joke ever. I laugh along uncomfortably. I don't mind if Peeta says that we were dating, it's just the fact that Johanna is going to make some kind of embarrassing statement about dating and I. Which she obviously does.

"_Katniss_? _Dating_? Oh, that's _hilarious_," Johanna chuckles and I give her a little glare.

"Katniss doesn't date?" Peeta looks confused, almost hurt.

"She does, she just isn't the dating _type_," Johanna explains, "Katniss here dated Cato Evans last year, a guy she was friends with for two years and dumped him after three weeks. _Totally_ killed that friendship." My cheeks turn bright red. I only dated him because I thought that maybe I would begin liking him once we had started dating. But I didn't feel anything other than friendship and so I told him this. He ran off and never talked to me again, only receiving uncomfortable stares when I walked down the halls.

"Maybe Katniss just needs to warm up to love," Peeta suggests, looking at me with his intense eyes.

"Maybe _Katniss_ is just waiting for the right guy and doesn't want her friends to push her," I glare at Annie, who is suddenly occupied with picking at her nail polish.

"That's a shame, I thought you had a real love for my brother Kat," Peeta says, wiping a fake tear off his cheek, "but I guess I'll have to break the news to him tonight."

"Aw, tell him that I'm _deeply_ sorry but I don't think that we had a real connection the way that I do with your other brother, Josh," I put a hand over my heart dramatically.

"Katniss, I thought you were telling me that you liked Peeta when we were getting ready!" Johanna cackles and I shoot daggers at her with my eyes.

"No, I thought I _specifically_ said I liked someone else," I lie, surprising myself as I don't stutter like I usually do. I pick at a tomato that sticks on the sandwich wrapper, hoping I don't attract any attention from the others. But I do, as always.

"Katniss Everdeen likes someone? _Shocking_," Finnick smirks, joining the conversation. I roll my eyes and stuff my sandwich into my mouth, trying to keep anyone else from joining the "Katniss likes Peeta" conversation.

"Katniss _does_ like someone, believe it or not," Madge laughs. I only wished I had my bow and arrows to threaten her with. Then maybe she wouldn't be encouraging everyone to play this game.

"Catnip, I thought I _specifically_ told you that you couldn't date _anyone_ until you were eighteen," Gale says in a stern voice, as if he was my father. Madge nearly chokes on her sandwich when she hears Gale use his ultra-deep voice, laughing. Ever since Madge and Gale had started dating two weeks ago, she'll laugh at anything he says, even when he says something stupid and ridiculous.

"I think she'll be breaking that rule soon," Annie winks at me and my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, and who is the lucky guy?" Peeta asks. _A lucky guy? _Who would be lucky to date _me_? I doubt that anybody would ever want to date me. Much less be friends with me.

"Is it not obvious, Goldilocks?" Johanna mutters.

"Oh Katniss, please entertain us with the most interesting topic today," Finnick says, setting his elbow on the table, chin in the palm of his hand.

I roll my eyes. Maybe if I don't stutter, they won't know that I'm lying. "I don't really like anyone. I'm not into dating right now."

Which I wasn't, until yesterday.

"And that's why you're just sitting on some guy's lap because you _totally_ aren't into him?" Gale teases, handing Madge his drink as she slurps loudly, shaking the cup wildly. I give him the _I'm about to cry_ look, a face I've perfected over the years to get what I want from Gale. He gives me a tightlipped smile, signaling that he'll try to help me out.

"Wait! We haven't exactly tortured Peeta yet.. Now who do _you_ like, bread boy?" Gale smirks, giving me a how's that? look. I smile in approval.

I can feel Peeta blushing, even as he's behind me. Who does he like? I bet it's one of the prettier girls at school, like Glimmer, or Cashmere. That's it.

"Come on Goldilocks, spit it out!" Johanna adds, bits of her sandwich flying onto her sandwich wrapper.

"Eww," Annie giggles, earning a kiss on the cheek from Finnick. If only I could get that from a blonde cutie named Peeta Mellark..

"Well," Peeta sighs, "there is a girl that I've liked for some quite a while, but I don't think she likes me back." How could a girl _not_ like Peeta? He's kind, caring, funny, and not to mention handsome. He makes my stomach knot and get butterflies whenever he looks into my eyes. He makes me laugh, a sound almost no one can get out of me unless they're lucky. But obviously he doesn't like me. He didn't know me till yesterday.

"How long have you known Katniss, Peeta?" Annie asks in her sweetest voice, her way of getting things.

Peeta's face turns bright red before answering. "Oh, um.. I don't really know.. A lot of guys like her.. So I knew who she uh, was. But, uh, no, I don't really.. I think since yesterday was the first time I saw her."

"_Liar_!" Johanna exclaims, throwing her fist against the table. "I remember seeing you walk down the halls staring at her!" Now it's my turn to blush. No one likes me, he's probably making a lie up. Johanna's probably making up some kind of plot to make me admit that I like Peeta now.

"Aw!" Annie and Madge say in unison.

I can taste pennies in my mouth, a signal that I need to throw up. I need to change the subject before I have to go running to the bathroom to heave.

"I think I'm finished eating," I announce, getting up to throw away my trash. Peeta gets up and throws his trash out, coming with me.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, "I shouldn't have brought them.. All they do is talk about who we like, I'm sorry," I stuff the wrapper into the trash can.

"It's alright, I don't really mind it anyways," he winks. My cheeks heat up.

"Who _do_ you like?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know. If Peeta likes someone, I want to get it over with and know so I don't leave my feelings trailing forever. He blinks, looking at the ground, his cheeks bright red.

"Well, uh," he stutters. I raise my eyebrows expectantly, wanting an answer.

_The faster I know, the faster I get over my feelings._

"Um, I like, uh," he says, kicking the ground, licking his lips, trying to stall with me. Too bad he can't get out of it now.

"Spit it out, Mellark," I mutter.

"Oh, so close, just about to kiss!" Annie interrupts as she walks over to us. Just then I notice that our faces are inches away, so I step back a little, red. "What are you guys doing, waiting at the trash can? We're leaving!"

"Oh, um, alright," I mumble, following everyone else out the door. I immediately grasp Peeta's hand, as if it were my lifeline. He looks at me and grins, and I give him a small smile back.

OxO

"Katniss, I think your little boyfriend is looking at you," Gale yells over the loud music. We're at Gloss and Cashmere's famous summer party. I whip my head around to see Peeta talking to Glimmer, who practically throws herself at him. When she turns around to grab a drink, I see Peeta look at me with wide eyes, mouthing, help me.

"He's not my _boyfriend_," I shout back before trying to walk the best I can in the heels Johanna put me in, along with a tight short red dress. I make my way over to Peeta, who's still with Glimmer.

"Oh hey Katniss," Glimmer greets cooly. Although it's been never said, Glimmer and I don't exactly like each other.

"Glimmer," I reply.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you go home and watch a sad little movie and wish you had a boyfriend? I'm busy with Peeta over here, bye," Glimmer smiles evilly, her emerald eyes gleaming.

"Actually, you're talking to my boyfriend right now," I lie, immediately regretting what I say before I can stop, " So please, stop thinking you're better than others and just _go_." I can see Peeta's eyes widen as I say this.

"Whatever, have fun with him, I like anyone else anyways," Glimmer flips her hair before walking away, gossiping away with her friends.

"What was that? _Boyfriend_?" Peeta teases, laughing. He sips a little of his drink.

"Hey, you wanted help, you got it. Don't be mad because it's not real," I blush slightly.

"I wish it was," Peeta jokes, but I don't know if it's just me, but I sense a feeling of honesty in his sentence.

_I wish too, Peeta Mellark._

OxO

"Remember, we're supposedly dating, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it," Peeta whispers to me as Glimmer and her friends glare at us from the back of the room, tequila shots in hand.

"Okay," I whisper back, fighting back a grin, biting my lip. Did he just tell me I could kiss him?

_No, it's to save him from Glimmer. _

Johanna suddenly appears, breaking my train of thought. Tonight, she wears a grey dress, stopping at the middle of her thigh.

"Hey blondie, hey Katniss," Johanna greets, obviously drunk as she teeters on her heels. Peeta and I look at each other and can't help but laugh.

"What? I should be the ones laughing at you two, you guys are dating rightttttttt?" She laughed uncontrollably, grasping the couch to steady herself.

"Johanna, I think you had too much to drink, how about we go home?" I suggest, looking around, embarrassed. I grab her shoulder and begin to walk to the exit.

"No, I don't _wanna_!" Johanna complains like a child. Thirty minutes with Peeta wouldn't hurt.

"Fine," I mutter before walking back over to Peeta, passing by people making out, spiking the drinks, and dancing to the music. I'm not this kind of person, but Gale insisted that I go to these parties every year, so I do.

"Hey, what happened?" Peeta asks, putting his arm around me. For the Glimmer thing, I suppose.

"She wanted to stay, I figured I could give her a couple more minutes," I reply, rolling my eyes.

Peeta laughs, asking, "Want to go grab a drink?" I nod and we walk over to the table holding the spiked punch, beer, and tequila filled Pepsi cans. I quickly grab a red Solo cup, and fill it with water. One thing that these parties have taught me is that if the cops come out, you either run or just don't drink.

"Not much of a alcohol drinker?" Peeta says.

I shake my head. "I don't think my mom will appreciate me acting like Johanna, so no, not really." I shrug, taking a sip of my water. Peeta decides to get water too, filling it up and drinking a little bit before looking at me and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not sure my mom would be happy either," he says.

We just stand there, looking at each other's eyes just as before. It's not an awkward silence; it's full of smiles and pink cheeks that replace talking. I break apart as I see Glimmer glaring at us yet again.

"Glimmer's watching us," I say with a small eye roll.

"Then lets give her a show," Peeta suggests seductively, making my cheeks burn.

"How about I just do this?" I ask, not knowing what I'm doing before I do it.

I put my hand on his neck and pull him closer to me. I'm inches away from him, staring into his bright blue eyes. He closes the gap between us, his soft lips hitting mine. Slowly we kiss, my hands on his neck and his on my waist.

I can't help but wish that this is how it might be in the future.

* * *

**TOLD YOU GUYS THERE WAS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE AT THE END. And you guys have probably all skipped to this part anyways so whoo hoo. Happy holidays guys! Have a happy new year, I promise to try and write during my break but as you know I'm pretty popular. not I'm a loner on the computer writing stories that no one reads**

**okay I love you guys okay sorry I love you okay bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know I said in the last chapter that I probably wouldn't be updating, but I couldn't stop writing! Thank you guys for all your reviews! Tell me what you guys got for Christmas, if you celebrate it! I got a bunch of Hunger Games stuff, so I think I'm pretty happy for what I got this year. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter in a review or PM! **

* * *

Katniss surprises me by pulling me in, but I can't say I don't like it.

Our lips move together, in synch, and I don't even think about anyone else at the party.

For once, I'm glad Glimmer flirted with me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be getting a kiss from my long-time crush.

I kiss her with all my feeling until we both break away, panting for air. Her cheeks are tinted pink, and she looks at me with a smile, a small smile. I always thought that if Katniss and I had gotten together, I would have to be the one to make the first move. But clearly she has, even though she kissed me just so that Glimmer would leave me alone.

"So do you think that got her?" Katniss asked, still breathless after our three minute kiss.

"I'm sure of it," I say, looking at her again. I only hope that wasn't our last kiss of the night.

"Well, she's looking at us again," she notes, but before she can pull me in, I do and kiss her softly, enjoying the moment.

OxO

"Who's up for some truth or dare?" Half drunk Cashmere asks, winking at me. I smile uncomfortably back at her before grabbing Katniss' hand.

"Want to play truth or dare, _boyfriend_?" Katniss asks, winking.

"Sure, _girlfriend_," I wink back and she gives a small giggle before joining everyone else in the circle.

Johanna, Gale, Madge, Annie, Finnick, Glimmer, Gloss, Cato, Clove, Thresh, and Marvel all sit in the circle, watching us expectantly.

"Truth or dare, Mellark?" Clove asks, smirking at Glimmer before looking back at me.

"Uh.. Dare," I say, and now wish I had said truth instead of having to do something stupid.

"Go make out with Glimmer for five minutes in the closet," Clove cackles. I look at Katniss, who looks like she's about to cry.

_She must be a good actor._

"But I'm dating _Katniss_," I argue.

"Must suck. You chose dare," Glimmer winks at me, using her index finger to pull me over. I walk into the closet with her, and shut the door.

"Look Glimmer, I don't like you, so if you could kindly just tell Clove you aren't-" I'm interrupted by Glimmer's wet, slimy lips, covered in lip gloss. It's the exact opposite of Katniss' perfect kisses.

I push her off my body when she sticks her hands up my shirt.

"What? You know you like it," she winks before I shake my head in disgust.

"No Glimmer, I actually don't. I like Katniss, not you. I'm really sorry," I say, hoping she won't slap me.

"It's fine.. I guess. I've been trying to get my ex, Cato, jealous anyways.. He's dating my best friend, Clove! She doesn't realize that I'm still in love with him," Glimmer begins to cry, her makeup drizzling down her face in colorful streams. She takes a seat on the closet floor, pulling me down with her. "Do you know that feeling, Peeta? The feeling of wishing someone loved you the way you do?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," I say miserably. Glimmer's situation is the exact same as what I'm currently dealing with now, wishing Katniss would like me.

"Well, it _sucks_!" Glimmer cries even more, tears gushing from her green eyes like a waterfall.

"Why don't you stop trying to get Cato jealous-" I motion toward the skirt she's wearing that barely covers her butt and the tank top that shows as much cleavage as possible, "and think about another guy you can consider? Think about a guy that you might have always considered as a friend. You're beautiful Glimmer, you don't need to throw yourself out there to get a guy to like you."

"You think so?" She sniffles, wiping tears away from her face.

I nod, "I know so. Good guys always like girls on the inside, and Glimmer, you're good on the inside _and_ the outside." She rubs her nose before getting up, ready to open the door.

"Well? What are you doing sitting on the ground? We're at a _party_, Peeta. Not nap time in preschool!" Glimmer smiles, her confidence back. I stand up, smiling back to her.

"I'm sorry, by the way. Tell Katniss I feel terrible," Glimmer says before opening the door. "You guys are the cutest couple _ever_."

_Funny thing is, Glimmer, Katniss isn't even my girlfriend_, I think to myself.

Katniss shoots a confused look at me when I step back into the circle, smiling.

"Please don't tell me you like her," she whispers with worry.

I shake my head, chuckling, "No, I think I'm more into girls with black hair that she usually puts in a braid, with grey eyes, you know any girls like that?"

"Actually I don't, that's a shame," Katniss says, her cheeks turning pink.

"Truth or dare, Katniss?" Finnick asks, interrupting Katniss and I's conversation, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, um, truth," she stutters, probably not wanting a similar dare to what I got.

"Who do you like?" He smirks, looking at me then looking back at her.

"I like Peeta," she says quickly, "I'm dating him, Finn." Her cheeks turn bright red as everyone laughs and whispers into each other's ears.

"Gale, do you approve of this relationship?" Finnick asks, motioning to Katniss and I. Gale squints his eyes, giving each of us an uncomfortable scan.

"Hm.. I suppose I could live with Catnip and bread boy.. For now," Gale chuckles. Katniss shoots him a death glare before he says, "Kidding, kidding."

"That's what I thought," Katniss rolls her eyes. "Gale, truth or dare?" She gives him a devilish grin.

"Shit," he muttered, "Dare. I'm not a pussy." We all erupt in laughter before Katniss gives him the dare.

"Okay.. I dare you to," she taps her chin in thought. "Tell us the truth! You a virgin?" Everyone laughs as Gale's face turns bright red.

"No.. No way, Madge and I _totally_.." The lie in his voice is completely evident. Everyone laughs, even Madge.

More truths and dares go on, before it goes back to Katniss. Luckily I went for truth, and only had to talk about any past girlfriends.

"Katniss.. Truth or dare?" Finnick asks, ready to give her something evil.

"Dare," she says cautiously. Finnick gives her a devilish grin before speaking up.

"I dare you and Mellark to make out in the closet, seven minutes," Finnick laughs. Katniss widens her eyes, her cheeks pink.

"Fine," she says, taking my hand confidently, leading me to the closet.

"We aren't going to actually make out, are we?" I ask wearily as she locks the closet door. She gives a small laugh before shaking her head.

"No.. I don't think so anyways," she says, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Aw.. I was hoping that since we're dating, we could!" I say, receiving a laugh and a slight blush from Katniss.

"You wish," she giggles before sitting on the floor. "What happened with you and Glimmer? You guys didn't do anything more than making out, Did you?" A quick look of jealousy and fire is in her eyes, but soon fades.

"Why? You want details?" I tease, "but no, I didn't do anything other than that.. She sort of forced it on me, actually." Katniss' eyes are full of fire as I say this.

"So do you like her now?" Katniss asks, her grey eyes avoiding mine.

"No.. She's still not my type, no matter how much she tries to make out with me," I admit.

"Really? Who _do_ you like then?" she asks, looking into my eyes innocently.

_Damn her beautiful eyes._

"I don't think you can keep a secret," I tease, poking her arm. She giggles, poking me back.

"I'm _very_ good at keeping secrets, Mellark," Katniss says with a matter-of-fact voice.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm not telling," I pretend to zip my lips, lock and throw the key.

"You like Johanna, don't you? Or do you like Madge, or Annie? Cashmere! You like Cashmere!" Katniss exclaims.

"I don't like any of those girls," I say dumbly, picking at the carpet.

"Describe her for me then," Katniss demands, a mix of anger and something I can't quite describe visibly clear on her face.

"She's quiet, but she has a lot of friends.. She's really pretty, beautiful even. She's strong, determined. I just wish she liked me the same way I do," I say, trying to show Katniss that it's her I'm talking about, without actually saying it.

"She seems like quite a catch, Peeta. I'm sure that any girl would be lucky to have you," Katniss says, giving me a sad smile. There's a pregnant pause, and I need to do whatever it takes to make myself look at least half interesting.

"So who does Miss Everdeen like, hm?" I question, giving a small chuckle.

"...someone," her cheeks turn red, and suddenly she's interested in her forearm, trying to avoid any further questions.

"Describe him for me then," I chuckle, quoting her. She rolls her eyes before talking.

"He's kind.. He's good at talking and manages to make me smile and laugh.. Only Gale and Prim can do that.. He's good looking, but I'm sure a lot of girls like him," she mutters, still looking at her forearm. _Who's the guy she's falling for?_ I try to ignore the thought and I notice an apple-sized scar where she's staring, and wonder what happened.

"What happened there?" I ask, trying my best to not sound nosy.

"Oh.. This?" She raises her arm up, pointing to the scar. I nod.

"Oh.. When we were fifteen, Finn thought it would be just _hilarious_ to try out his new gun, filled with some pretty bad chemicals that can kill you.. And he thought a fun target would be me. So he shot me there, and Johanna took this huge knife from the kitchen, it just had to be the one she found first. So she dug the bullet out of my arm before the chemicals went through.. We obviously went to the hospital after. It hurt like hell, but it's better than dying," Katniss explains. Just the thought of Katniss getting shot makes me sick to my stomach. What if he had accidentally shot her heart instead, or her brain?

"I'm sorry about that," I say, looking back up at her.

"It's fine.. Finn kept saying sorry. He was literally sobbing," Katniss laughs, grinning.

"I'd love to see Panem High School's heartthrob cry," I chuckle.

"Trust me, it almost made up for nearly killing me. His face gets all shriveled up and-" Katniss is interrupted by a yelling Johanna.

"You guys can come out now! We all know you don't want to, but we have to keep this game going!" We both look at each other, rolling our eyes.

"Hey, I thought we supposed to kiss?" Katniss asks innocently. My eyes widen, but I blink and try to register what she says.

"If you say so," I smile, leaning in.

She meets me half-way, her perfect cupid bow lips against mine. We stay like this for a while, ignoring Johanna's inappropriate calls. She finally pulls away with a light blush on her cheeks, then opens the door, just after she winks at me, her grey eyes shining.

"You have sex hair, Katniss," Johanna comments as we sit back on the carpet, making everyone erupt with laughter.

"Thanks for the notification, Johanna," Katniss rolls her eyes.

"That's what friends are for, right?" She says, munching on cheese and crackers, food flying from her mouth. I can see Cashmere wrinkling her nose in my peripheral vision but she decides to ignore it.

"Uh huh," Katniss says, grabbing another cracker from Johanna's plate.

OxO

Soon the game dies down and everyone starts getting ready to leave, so I take Katniss' hand and we walk out the door with everyone else.

"Goodbye guys! Hope you had fun!" Drunken Cashmere yells, tripping over the steps of the house.

"She's such a mess," Katniss grumbles as we open the door to the car. I give her a questioning glance.

"She's just so.. _blonde_," Katniss explains, rolls her eyes.

"I'm hurt by that statement!" I clutch my heart in fake pain, and she gives me a small smile.

"You know what I mean," Katniss says, "she's so fake and everything. I don't get how her brother can stand her." I know what she's talking about. Glimmer and Cashmere walk around the school, treating guys like dogs, expecting them to do as they're told.

"She's really nice," I offer. But this still doesn't get Katniss' tightlipped smile off her face. She watches the streets in front of her as I can tell she gets madder and madder.

"But so fake," Katniss repeats. I just stop trying and just hold onto the warmth of her hand, dreading for the moment that I will have to let go.

* * *

**Do you guys like jealous Katniss? If you didn't notice, I added a little part of what Katniss said in the first book, but I used it in Peeta's POV. What did you guys think? Bad, or good? Suggestions? Thank you for reading!**

**PS- Completely unrelated to the story or anything Hunger Games, but do any of you guys like Lana Del Rey? My sister bought me her album, Born to Die, and I've been putting it on replay for four hours now. I looooove Lana Del Rey, so how about you guys?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews you guys have given me!**

* * *

_Peeta likes Cashmere. Cashmere likes Marvel. I like Peeta._

I try to repeat these words once I park my car through the driveway after dropping Peeta off.

_Peeta likes Cashmere. Cashmere likes Marvel. I like Peeta._

He obviously likes her, defending her against my comments.

And I obviously like him, desperately asking for a kiss in a closet.

"How was the party?" Prim asks, bouncing up and down. The two braids trail down her back and jump with her.

"It was fun," I comment before walking to my bedroom, collapsing on my bed. I don't even bother taking off the toe-pinching heels before falling asleep.

OxO

"Is she dead?" I hear a high-pitched voice giggle. Another voice, Prim, laughs along with her.

"I bet she got drunk!" Prim exclaims and the other girl who I now know as Rue, sounds like she's about to collapse from laughter.

"Go.. away," I grumble, stretching my arms and legs, still in bed. They leave and I get up, stretch, and look into the mirror. My makeup has rubbed off all over my face, dried mascara down my cheeks. I certainly do look hungover.

I take a quick shower, making sure to wash my face multiple times, get dressed, and sit on my bed, pulling out my phone.

Usually, my Sundays are spent with Gale in the woods, shooting down birds and squirrels for food at home, but it's the summer so our schedule varies.

I find Johanna in my contacts and quickly text her a message.

**hey. want to meet up at the hob?**

The hob was a small shack looking place by the end of the town that once served for storing coal, but now was a little soup place. Greasy Sae was the only person who works there as the chef. The soups are delicious and I wouldn't want anyone else to make it.

**brainless. I'm having a major hangover and you think I want to hang out?**

I roll my eyes and get similar responses from everyone else. I suck my breath in and puff air back out, then collapse onto my bed, not sure on what to do on a nice Sunday afternoon.

My mind flashes back to last night, and the many kisses Peeta and I shared. Fake kisses, my heart and mind only wish they were real. The kiss in the closet surely repelled Peeta even farther away from me. He probably only felt bad. My thoughts are quickly interrupted when my phone buzzes and I look at who texted me. Peeta. Probably telling me that yesterday meant nothing to him and that he wanted to "break up" with me.

**hey wanna come by the bakery? **

I smile, thinking about the last time I went to the bakery. Peeta and I had gotten into a food fight, ending with a slight teasing from his brother, which I can't say I didn't mind when he called me Peeta's girlfriend. I wonder how Peeta felt when his brother said that. Probably embarrassed and angry.

**sure, thirty minutes?**

I quickly slip on a pair of destroyed skinny jeans that Johanna lent me, the only thing that I would ever borrow from her, along with an old Rolling Stones shirt. I knot the laces of my white converse and stick my phone in my back pocket before leaving.

"Brush your hair, it looks like a haystack," Prim calls, giggling with Rue. I give her a glare before running back up the stairs.

I inspect my hair, and it indeed does look like a haystack. I grab one of Prim's hair brushes and smooth my hair out. Usually I would put my hair in a braid, but I think it's time for a change. My hair finally becomes smooth and silky, thanks to Prim's hair products.

"See you later!" I call, running out the door. Prim and Rue wave, then go back to watching Jersey Shore.

I take my time to walk to the bakery, looking at the willow trees swaying in the warm breeze. I spot a dandelion, bright and yellow.

When my father had died, my mom fell into a deep depression. She didn't do anything. We starved. I remember having a patch of dandelions in the backyard that Prim had planted before my dad had died. I picked them and quickly found other flowers and plants that Prim had planted, threw them into an old pot and made a stew out of it. I doubt it tasted good, but we hadn't eaten in a week, other than drinking water and chewing on some old mint leaves, so anything was better than nothing. Dandelions are hope.

OxO

"Since cookies didn't quite work, why don't we do something a little easier.. How about some bread?" Peeta asks. I blush when I think back to our food fight.

"That would be great," I smile. He smiles back and looks into my eyes a little before shaking his head, muttering things.

"So I've got some dough rising over there," he points to the covered silver bowl sitting on the flour-dusted wooden countertops, "so it should be about finished in around two hours.. What do you want to do while we wait?"

"How about we watch a movie?" I ask.

"Here, or at the theaters..?" He asks, his voice trailing off, his eyes looking straight into mine. I still can't get over the blueness of them.

"What movies you got?" I question, still looking straight at him.

"The Notebook," he snorts, "It's practically the only movie my mom approves of. She thinks that my brothers and I need to know how to treat a lady 'nicely'." He says, rolling his eyes. I burst out laughing. _The Notebook_? Of all movies? I remember watching it with Annie and Madge, and seeing them cry a river. But, I can't say I didn't cry a little when they died in each other's arms.

"Seriously? We can watch it.. If you want," I say nervously.

"Okay, lemme go pop some popcorn, drinks are in the fridge," he points to a huge double door fridge.

"Thanks," I reply, opening the doors to find a stock of energy drinks and sodas at the bottom of the fridge. I quickly grab a Monster. Peeta meets me with a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"First one up the stairs is a rotten egg!" I yell, running up the stairs. I can barely breathe as I race up the stairs and I know Peeta is catching up to me, also laughing.

We finally get to the top of the stairs, a tie. I collapse on the floor, laughing. I look to my side and I see Peeta on the floor next to me, holding his stomach in laughter.

"Aw, look what we've got here!" Rye exclaims, looking down on us. I roll my eyes and get back up from the floor.

"_Rye_," Peeta growls, staring at him as if they're having a secret conversation using only their eyes.

"Sorry baby brother," Rye chuckles, waving goodbye as he opens a door and shuts it, leaving us alone again.

"What was that about?" I ask curiously. Peeta's face turns red.

"Oh, nothing.. He thinks every girl I hang out with is my girlfriend or something," Peeta rolls his eyes.

Every girl.. Meaning multiple girls. Is that just what he does? Charm the girl, makes her fall in love, then leaves her to wilt?

_ Am I his next target? _

"Cool," I mutter angrily, smashing my drink against the table loudly.

"Did I do something?" Peeta asks, his eyebrows scrunched up. He sets the bowl of popcorn in front of me, popping a piece into his mouth.

"No," I say through my teeth. I refuse to me played with. I maintain my cool though, shoving a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"If there's something wrong, tell me. Did I say something?" Peeta asks.

"Look, I have to go.. I have plans," I walk down the stairs and run out the door. Peeta doesn't come after me.

OxO

It's been five days since I've talked to Peeta. I've ignored his calls, texts, messages on Facebook, even pretended to be sick in case he knocked on my door.

I don't want to be messed with, be a piece of his little games.

OxO

"Katniss, I don't think he really meant it," Annie says as we unroll our sleeping bags, setting them up in a circle.

"Yeah Brainless, you're overreacting. Goldilocks doesn't seem like the type who would go for the ass without some class," Johanna says, rolling her eyes.

"But he hangs out with other girls. I'm not the only one he could be using," I reply, biting into a fresh cheese bun that Madge had picked up. I hold the bread in front of my face, inspecting it. I finally realize who made the bread.

"This is the bread Peeta made!" I throw it across the room in disgust. "You went to the bakery?" I ask, squinting my eyes. Madge nods, hanging her head in shame.

"I thought that maybe I could get him to come over here tonight," she mumbles, trying to keep me from hearing what she says. I can feel my face burn red in anger.

"I swear Madge Undersee, if he's coming over here, I will personally get my bow and arrows and-" I'm interrupted by the door bell.

Peeta.

I quickly straighten my sweatpants and Panem High School shirt before opening the door.

"I thought you hated Goldilocks," Johanna teases. I shoot her a death glare and she shuts up.

I come face to face with the boy I've been avoiding for five days. His blue eyes are dull. His hair is wet from the rain, showing that he walked here. His clothes are soaked. He sits on the covered porch, holding a basket.

"Can I come in?" He asks, his voice dull, just the same as his eyes.

Should I let him in? It's been five days. I don't trust him. He probably likes another girl. He probably gets the ass _without_ some class. But just before I can say no, Annie interrupts me.

"Yes! Of course, right Katniss?" Annie asks sweetly. She gives Peeta a toothy grin that makes all the boys fall in love with her. I give her a scowl, making sure Peeta sees, before rolling my eyes and shrugging.

"So what did you bring?" Madge asks excitedly, pointing to the woven basket covered in a red plaid blanket.

"Just some stuff," Peeta responds in a monotone. "Can I speak to you in private, Katniss?"

I just shrug and point to the stairs, showing him where we can go to talk. He nods, his face a little happier now than it was before. It's probably because it's warmer in here than in the rain.

"What do you want?" I ask, squinting my eyes as we get to my bedroom. It's the first thing I've said to him since I was at his house.

"I want to be friends again, Kat," Peeta pleads, his eyes an irresistible blue.

"Don't call me Kat. My name is _Katniss_," I growl, still not forgiving him.

"Fine. Come on, Katniss! I've been wanting to be your friend since I first laid eyes on you," he says, his eyes wide with hope. I bet he says that to every girl. But I'm not like every girl.

"Look Peeta. I don't trust you. I'm not like every girl you hang out with. I'm different. I'm not easy or desperate. So if you think you're going to use me like 'every other girl', then think again," I say, turning on my heel, tears threatening to stream down my cheeks. I just keep blinking to avoid them from falling; from looking weak.

"_Katniss_," Peeta calls from behind me angrily.

"What do you want?" I ask with an exasperated sigh.

"Do you really think that I think that you're like every other girl? Katniss, there's a reason that I don't like girls like Cashmere or Glimmer. There's a word that I use to describe them. Fake. Katniss, you are the complete and utter opposite of fake. I only hang out with them because it's rude to push people away," he chuckles, "Katniss, I know who you are. I have since I was five years old, we were in the same classes together till around the fourth grade. I remember that sometimes we would play, but with a whole group. We sometimes exchanged words, but I didn't think you even knew who I was. You're tough, strong, and determined. You aren't a spoiled rich girl with fancy cars.

"Katniss, you really are one of a kind, and I just want to be friends again. Please?" He asks, giving me a crooked smile.

"I dunno," I murmur, although my heart is screaming yes. My voice once again betrays me.

"Good enough," he says grinning, turning around and walking down the stairs with me.

"You guys used protection, right?" Johanna cackles. I scowl at her which makes her laugh even more. Peeta gives a small chuckle.

"Come on, Katty, loosen up a little!" Johanna says, slapping me on the back, making me yelp.

"Sure Johanna," I say, rolling my eyes.

"What's in the basket, Loaves?" Madge asks, Loaves as Peeta's new nickname.

"Oh, um- just some stuff for when Katniss and I hang out tomorrow night at eight. We're watching a movie, right?" He winks at me. I roll my eyes and nod.

"Aw, your first date!" Annie claps and my cheeks turn red.

"No.." I wish my friends weren't so raunchy or romantic.

"Well, I better get going. Katniss, keep the basket," Peeta winks, gives me a side hug, then runs back into the pouring rain with a swing in his step.

"So how was Peeta's bread in your oven? Please don't tell me he mixed the milk with the eggs!" Johanna laughs as we slip back into our sleeping bags. "Did you give him a _blowjo_-"

"Jo!" Annie exclaims, lightly slapping her on the arm in disgust.

"So what did you and bread boy talk about?" Madge asks, interest clear in her eyes.

"Just told me that I wasn't like other girls, I guess," I mutter.

"Aw! He likes you!" Annie cheers.

"No, he actually doesn't," I argue. Just because I wasn't like other girls didn't mean he liked me. For all I know, he could be into Johanna. Johanna was the most similar to me. A dirtier mind, maybe, but we're still similar.

"It's time to give Katty a makeover," Johanna's eyes glimmer. Annie and Madge's eyes shine as they drag me out of my sleeping bag.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

**So Katniss still doesn't COMPLETELY forgive Peeta, or at least she doesn't want to. **

**What did you guys think? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for getting this story to thirty reviews! This is in Katniss' POV.**

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelp as Annie smooths a sticky gel to my legs then covers it in a fabric, ripping it off.

"Sorry," Annie apologizes, "only four more to go, I promise!"

"_Four_?!" I screech. I get up from my bed but end up sinking to the floor. They had set from my back to my head on the edge of my bed and my knees down on a chair, so my butt and thighs are unsupported.

"You know, I gotta say, I like seeing you hurt," Johanna snickers. I scowl at her but she doesn't seem to care. She continues painting my toenails a hot, bright pink.

It's only been an hour of Annie-Madge-Johanna Beauty Salon and I've already decided that I hate being a girl. I already hated being girly girl, but now I just hate being a girl in general. Guys have it so much easier.

I still don't understand why they're making me into their own little Barbie doll. Would I have to do this on every date I was going to go on? I shiver at the thought.

"We need to take her to Cinna for her eyebrows guys," Madge states. "I do not want to mess her face up on accident." What? My eyebrows? They're going to rip even more hair off of me?

"How about we go to Effie's Capitol Couture first? Their clothes are so cute," Annie gushes. I blink, confused. What kind of a name is Effie?

Madge momentarily leaves for a second and I see her fishing out for hopefully, not more beauty supplies. But to my relief, it's only her phone. She begins dialing.

"Madge, I seriously doubt that anyone is awake right now.. It's twelve o'clock," I say. But she ignores me.

"Cinna?" Madge asks. I hear a faint voice coming from the call.

"Nice to hear from you too! Listen, my friend Kat-" Madge says, but she is interrupted.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to be so rude! Can we schedule it at six o'clock? Oh, afternoon please." Madge asks. She hangs up the phone with a big smile on her face.

"Guys, you can stop your working. Cinna is going to have a whole team work on her!" Madge squeals, "and he'll be coming with us to go shopping too!" Annie and Madge are jumping up and down. Johanna looks at me evilly with a smile.

I just want to sleep.

OxO

"Come on Katniss, let's go!" Annie begs as I sit on the couch, flipping through channels.

"Do I have to?" I groan, watching the tv, finally flipping to MTV.

"Yes. Unless you want Cinna to make a house call," she grins. I quickly get up and slip on my vans.

"That's what I thought."

OxO

"Hello Katniss," Cinna says, giving me a faint smile. He seems fairly normal compared to his team. He wears a simple black shirt and pants, with some gold eyeliner that accent his green eyes. I decide that Cinna might be alright, although he might be masking a complete madman.

"Hi," I mumble, looking down at my feet, yet again.

"Hm.. I see since you are quite pretty, we're going to do a beauty base zero on you and just a styling like Miss. Undersee ordered. Are you alright with that?" Cinna asks. He seems to be truly asking if I am alright. I feel like I might be sick, but I just nod.

"Venia, can you wax her eyebrows and clean her legs a bit more? Make sure to scrub her out and clean her after!" Cinna directs. "Flavius, when Venia's finished can you please put her hair in a messy fishtail? We don't want her looking completely opposite!" Cinna gives me a smile. I send him one back. A real smile. "Octavia, after, clean off the nail polish she has on now and paint it with the best color that suits her. After that, do her makeup."

I'm completely overwhelmed by everything Cinna orders his team to do, but I just stay quiet and hope I'm okay.

Venia takes my hand, gives me a smile, then walks me to a waxing table. She spreads a white sheet on it, then motions for me to lie down. I sit down, watching her mix the gooey, honey-like material in the bowl; perplexed.

"Now honey, I'm going to spread this stuff on your legs. It's going to hurt a bit, but it won't be too bad. I promise," she says, smiling at me sadly. She must know how much it hurts. The tips of her hair are bright, aqua blue and she has a gold tattoo on her arm. She wears a little too much makeup caked on her face.

I endure the pain of my legs feeling on fire, but Venia was right. It didn't hurt as much as when Annie did it. Venia then does my eyebrows, but I don't feel the pain as much. She tells me that this wax was made for the face to only slightly hurt. I'm grateful for that.

"Okay, now let's go to the showers and get you done up!" Venia takes me to a huge shower stall, equipped with many bottles with foreign names written on the labels. She tells me that I can scrub this onto my body myself, so I do. At first, there's a slight burning sensation. But then, it cools down and it feels great. A layer of grime seems to have been scraped from my skin.

Soon I'm all finished, so I move onto Flavius who's going to be doing my hair. He pulls all my hair to the back right side of my head. He gives me a grin that has a slight trace of purple lipstick, as if he were eating a grape popsicle. He runs a hand through his curly orange hair, then begins braiding my hair messily.

Octavia paints my nails a fiery red, then does my makeup. First, she slicks on a bunch of wet, black stuff above my eyelashes precisely, begging me not to rub my eyes. She then takes a black crayon pencil and colors what she calls my waterline. She glides several different wands around my lashes. Her decorative nails, jeweled and long, scare the hell out of me and I only hope I come out of here with two eyes. She dabs a bit of creamy blush on my cheeks. I look in the mirror and actually feel beautiful. She stands behind me proudly, her hands on the hips of her light pea green dress, her auburn roots growing from her bright pink hair.

"So are you ready for some shopping?" Cinna asks, linking his arm to mine. Annie and Madge follow giddily while Johanna scoffs, rolling her eyes but trails along beside us.

We soon enter the parlor and Cinna inspects the dresses, either putting them in his arm or putting them back onto the rack. He finally stops looking and hands the clothes.

"Take these and try them on. Just pick which ever one you like the best," he says with a smile. I smile back, glad that he's not going to make me wear something I don't want to wear.

I first try on a silky green gown, but soon decide it's an Annie kind of dress. I slip on a velvet blue number with jewels on the back and decide that it's too sparkly for my taste, something cute for Johanna though. I find a simple white dress with a pink ribbon to match, but soon realize that it's the same sort of outfit that Madge would wear, not me.

The last thing he had handed me isn't even a dress. I hold a pair of dark skinny jeans in my left arm, inspecting the size, glad to see that Cinna had picked the correct size. I look at the top in my right arm. A creamy white, the shirt is loose, half sleeved, and goes in a v-neck. I suppose I'd put a shirt under. He also handed me shoes for each outfit to go with, and since the outfit I was holding suited me the best, I look at the shoes that he had picked. I sigh in relief to see that they aren't heels or wedges, but instead white flats with bows. The outer edge of where I slip my foot in is lined a light brown color.

Before I even try it on, I already know this is the outfit.

"Have you picked one yet?" Johanna calls, obviously bored.

"Yeah!" I yell, collecting the outfits before opening the dressing room door back up. When I hold up the outfit for my friend's approval, they all nod and compliment me. Even Cinna, who stands behind everyone, gives me a thumbs up.

OxO

"It's seven fourty-five!" Annie shouts as we get to her house. "Get your outfit on, Katniss! Do you want me to touch up your makeup?"

"I don't get why you guys are making a huge deal about this," I mutter before pulling the jeans on, inspecting myself in the mirror. "It's just hanging out with Peeta."

"But it's your first date!" Madge rolls her eyes as if I was stupid.

"It's not a date," I mumble. "We're just hanging out!"

"_Suuuuuure_," Johanna laughs. "He totally likes you Katty!" I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and look at Annie and Madge. They each give me a sad smile and a nod.

"How would you know?" I squint my eyes, almost sure Johanna is lying.

"Is it really not obvious to you? He holds your hand. Turns red whenever I mention something about you. Don't pretend like you think that he didn't like all those kisses last weekend at the party. He ran into the pouring freaking rain just so he could apologize to you. And plus, he told me," Johanna says with a smirk. Madge and Annie gasp and squeal, crowding around me, jumping happily.

"Maybe he's just a good friend," I mumble. Johanna rolls her eyes and waves me off. She walks out the door, obviously mad.

I check the time on Annie's clock. Seven fifty-two. Perfect. I walk down the stairs, and go to the front door where Johanna, Annie, and Madge wait.

"Ready to go?" Johanna asks, dangling the keys like as if she were trying to hypnotize me. "You finally look pretty, Kat." I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Thanks."

OxO

"You look beautiful," Peeta murmurs into my hair as Annie, Johanna, Madge, and I stand in the front porch.

"Aw!" Annie and Madge squeal in unison. I shoot them daggers, signaling for them to leave.

"Oh, sorry! You two have fun on your _date_," Madge winks at me before they all begin walking towards the pearl white Infiniti convertible.

"Don't do anything I would do!" Johanna shouts before climbing into the car.

I look down at my feet, kicking the ground awkwardly until the car is out of sight. I look up at Peeta, who's looking at me, but I quickly look away again, embarrassed.

It's amazing how I can go from being so indifferent about someone, but in a day, I care too much about how I look.

"I wasn't joking or messing with you when I told you that you looked pretty, you know," Peeta whispers, sending slight chills through me as I walk towards the bright red door, sticking the key into the knob.

"Oh, uh, thanks!" I say awkwardly as I try to open the door, failing miserably. Nice one Katniss, I think to myself, rolling my eyes. Finally, the door opens and I quickly let myself in before him, making sure there's no trail of wax strips or empty bottles of nail polish.

I find the basket next to the couches, where the sleeping bags were, and pick it up and lift the basket's checkered blanket off. The Notebook DVD, five boxes of microwaveable popcorn, and six Monsters, my favorite flavor are all inside.

"You didn't have to get me all of this you know," I say, but Peeta just shakes his head.

"Who said I brought it for _you_?" Peeta teases. I playfully punch him before walking over the the DVD player, squatting down, inserting the disc.

We watch the trailers, using it for time to get ready. I give him a blanket for himself and I get one for my own, not wanting to give him any ideas for cuddling or getting close to me like before. I still mean what I told him; not wanting to be a girl he can mess with then leave. He must notice this because he speaks up.

"You know, the only girl I've ever let into my house other than you was Delly," he says, grinning, "and she's like my sister. Just wanted you to know that before we sit on the complete opposite sides of the couch." I give out a small laugh before stopping to compose myself, trying to remember that I will still not be played with, no matter what he tells me. He walks over to the kitchen, opens a box of popcorn and pulls one of the popcorn bags out and tears open the plastic.

"So are you excited for this movie?" I ask, trying to make conversation, begging not to have an awkward silence. But with Peeta it's nearly impossible to not find something to say. He always has some kind of compliment to get things from awkward to comfortable in seconds.

"I'm more excited to be watching it with you, to be honest," Peeta sighs. I scoot a little closer to him, hoping he doesn't notice. But just as I finally scoot at least a foot close him, the microwave beeps and I want to throw my hands up and cry.

"I'll get that," Peeta offers, letting me sit back down. He comes back into the living room with a smile on his face, setting the popcorn down on the table and sits next to me, only a few inches away.

_Maybe the popcorn is trying to tell us it's meant to be_, I think to myself. But I shake the thought out of my head. T_hat's ridiculous, Katniss._

Soon, the movie finally begins and I didn't even notice my hand creeping toward's Peeta's, because I'm now holding his hand.

And he's holding it back.

He looks at me with his eyes shining, even in the darkness of the room, and gives my hand a light squeeze before smiling and looking back at the television.

What would have happened if I did talk to him those five days and I didn't take everything so seriously?

Would he like me?

Did I set our whole friendship in reverse? Put the backpedal on everything?

Did I mess up on our chance to be together?

* * *

**Loved it or hated it? Tell me in the reviews! I hope you guys have a GREAT New Year's! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is going to be the date chapter.. Or just hanging out with Peeta chapter, as Katniss would probably try and call it. **

**This is in Peeta's POV!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, songs, or brands mentioned in this story, past chapters or future.**

* * *

I look into Katniss' eyes, glimmering like silver. She almost looks sad, but she gives me a small smile and so I squeeze her hand and look back at the movie screen.

I definitely messed up the other day when I said "every girl I hang out with", and she had thought I had played with girl's hearts. I didn't want to follow her out the house, I knew she would have slapped me or told me to never talk to her again. She needed her space.

But eventually, I needed to give her an apology and explain myself. My speech practically told her that I had feelings for her, but she doesn't seem to notice it.

Soon enough, the movie starts. I grab a handful of popcorn, barely paying attention, instead looking at the beautiful raven-colored hair girl sitting next to me, her grey eyes focusing on the movie.

"Y'know, this plot is so unrealistic that it's kind of sad," Katniss suddenly says, turning her head toward me. I quirk an eyebrow, a signal for her to explain her statement.

"I mean _really_! How are you going to fall in love with a guy, not see him for years, lose your memory then it just so happens that you two are in the same nursing home? It's so fake," Katniss exclaims.

"It's a movie, calm down Kat," I laugh, teasing her. She fights a smile and rolls her eyes, turning her head back to the movie.

Even though I'm supposed to be glad that I've gotten Katniss almost trusting me again, I'm a little sad that our conversation ended so quickly. But a little conversation is better than none with Katniss, right?

An hour into the movie, which I'm barely watching, Katniss decides to start talking to me again. It's nice to know that I finally don't have to do all of the talking with her, pushing her to say something.

"Do you want to grab something to eat? I mean, I'm not trying to be rude but this movie is really boring," Katniss asks. I sigh in relief and she laughs.

This is why I love Katniss Everdeen.

"Let's go," I say, getting up. She smiles and takes my hand. She slips on her shoes and we walk out the yellow chipping door, and slide into the worn out seats of her rusty red truck, a Chevy C10. I remember her telling me about it, and how she had gotten it from her father, and he had gotten it from his father when he had purchased it in 1968. Anything that could be potentially boring Katniss makes interesting. Almost valuable, really. Katniss doesn't talk to people much. She shuts most people out. But for being naturally hard to get, she's popular to many guys.

"I need to clean this car," Katniss murmurs, throwing an old fast food wrapper to the ground. I chuckle as she knits her eyebrows in frustration trying to start the old car up repeatedly. Eventually, we hear the roar of the engine and she begins driving.

"Where would you like to go?" I ask, switching the radio stations to find one that Katniss might like. I end up with the station of today's hits, the only station that I know of that isn't playing commercials.

"_Just know you're not alone, cause I'm going to make this place your home_," Katniss sings, ignoring me, not paying any attention to the fact that I'm there. I remember the last time I heard Katniss singing was eleven years ago, when we were five years old. It's refreshing to know that she still sings as beautifully as she did when we were little. Not that I wouldn't love her any less.

"You're really good at singing," I blurt. She looks at me and blushes before looking back at the road, driving a little faster than she should be. Angry. I've managed to make Katniss angry yet again. I look down and hope I don't say something remotely stupid again.

We continue to drive in silence until we stop at an old shack at the end of town. Surrounded by trees, but doesn't seem deserted in the least, the parking lot nearly full. The flickering sign reads The Hob.

"Come on," Katniss says, swinging the truck door open and stepping out. I walk outside with her, opening the creaking wooden door for her. She mutters a thanks before we are settled into a table. The waitress and Katniss have small talk while I patiently wait until they finish.

"That's Seeder," Katniss explains. "I've been coming here since I was a little kid, so most of these people know me.." She looks down and begins to pick at her nails.

"Oh.. That's cool," I reply, not knowing what to say. She looks up and raises her eyebrows, as if she didn't know whether I was trying to be nice or just lying.

Suddenly, a woman with greying hair wrapped up in a faded floral bandana, wearing a cotton white shirt under an old brown vest, comes out of a swinging door and meets eyes with Katniss and instantly smiles and comes walking over towards our table.

"So has my girly finally found a boyfriend?" The woman asks, teasing Katniss.

"We're _friends_, Sae," Katniss blushes, looking down. But she looks up just enough to look at me and rolls her eyes.

"Aw, what a shame! She's a one of a kind though, isn't she, boy?" Sae asks me. I give her a small smile before nodding.

"Yep, I'm sure any guy would be happy to date someone as great as Katniss," I say. Sae gives me a knowing glance, as if she can see that I like Katniss just through my facial expressions. Sae winks at me before walking away, leaving Katniss and I alone again.

"She's embarrassing, sorry," Katniss apologizes quickly. A blush spreads through her cheeks. She fiddles with the end of her braid, embarrassed.

"It's alright," I say with a smile.

"After Cato, who she _hated_, she was hoping some guy would sweep me off my feet," Katniss laughs, as if it were the dumbest thing she had ever heard. "But I'm still sixteen, I doubt I'd meet the love of my life anytime soon.."

"Doesn't mean you can't search," I say, sipping on a glass of cold water.

"I don't know, I don't really think that the guy I really like would ever like me back anyway.. He makes me so frustrated.. I can open up to him and I hate it," Katniss says, her face turning red. "Do you know that feeling? When you know that the person you like is someone you know you'd never have a chance with?"

Does she like Gale?

After all, Gale and Katniss are best friends. I heard that he was the only one who made her laugh when she was eleven, or even smile for that matter. He's dating Madge, meaning she couldn't have a chance with him. For now. She opens up to him easily. I always see them walking down the halls together to get to classes, always laughing or smiling at him.

It all makes sense now.

"Yes," I say simply, taking another sip from my water.

"Doesn't it suck? Knowing that the person you like is way too good for you? It's a horrible feeling, really. You aren't the pretty blonde girl that he likes, you're just that ugly, guarded-" Katniss says, but I quickly interrupt her.

"Katniss, first of all, you aren't ugly. You're beautiful and kind, you aren't guarded. People need your trust before they should just start hurting you, and that's alright. And I doubt that the 'pretty blonde girl' is prettier than you," I argue.

"I don't wear makeup or wear anything pretty like Annie does. I can't open up to people and make friends! Do you know how hard it is to except people with me? It took years for me to let Gale help me with anything. And even now, I feel as if I need to owe him something in return, each and every time. Do you know who the guy that I like likes? She's actually one of the most popular girls in the school. She's _much_ prettier than me," Katniss says, looking down in shame.

"Stop putting yourself down, please? For once Katniss?" I plead.

"Why? I'm not perfect like Cashmere or Glimmer! I never will be! I can't be that girly girl that he probably wants! I don't wear skirts! I'm rude, and mean, and _silent_! He defends this girl even when she's just a _slut_!" Katniss erupts, her face red.

Katniss thinks Madge is a slut?

"Katniss, if you truly think that, then maybe this guy isn't right for you. If he won't like you for who you really are, then you guys aren't meant to be. It's as simple as that," I say, but immediately regret it. Am I talking her out of liking Gale so I could have her all to myself? Am I really this manipulating?

"Thanks Peeta," Katniss rolls her eyes and sips her water, making everything completely silent. But then she looks at me again with her piercing grey eyes and asks, "Do you like Glimmer or Cashmere?"

"What?" I ask, confused. "I don't like any of them.."

"It's alright if you do.. I'm not going to judge you for liking those girls. They're popular and pretty, everything a guy wants, right?" Katniss asks, sounding mad.

"No.. Not every guy," I say slowly, "only the stupid ones." Katniss smiles a little, looking down.

"But you like one of them, right? Which one?" Katniss demands, raising her eyebrows for an answer.

"Katniss! I don't like any of them! Really! I don't! How many times do I have to tell you? I like someone else!" I finally snap. Katniss looks at me with hurt eyes.

Great, you've done it again Peeta. You're worsening your chances of ever dating Katniss Everdeen. Congratulations.

"You're always defending them.. And you seemed pretty happy making out with Glimmer in the closet last weekend," Katniss replies sourly. You can practically feel the conversation going from warm to freezing.

"Think what you'd like, Katniss," I answer back a similar amount of bitterness.

Shut up, Peeta. She probably hates you now. Don't be surprised if she slaps you.

"I'm just telling you that if you like Glimmer or Cashmere, that your secret is safe with me," Katniss rolls her eyes and sits as far back as possible in her seat.

"I don't like them. Who do you like then? Hm?" I ask.

"No one. I just realized that after your little speech that the guy I like is a dumb ass," Katniss replies coldly.

"That's great.. Good for you. Hope I didn't ruin your guys' friendship.. I know you guys have been friends for a long time," I say. I quickly bite my tongue realizing what I've just said.

Prepare to get punched.

"Who the hell did you think I liked, Peeta?" Katniss says, her cheeks suddenly turning bright red, despite the warm air coming from the kitchen.

"Gale?" I answer, my response sounding more like a question rather than a reply. Her face turns back to its normal shade.

Katniss begins to laugh, laughing so much that her face quickly turning back to a bright red. "Are you serious?" She asks, holding her stomach, giggling.

"Yeah.. You were talking about how she was blonde.. And how the guy you liked was someone you could open up to.. I figured..." My answer suddenly sounds stupid.

"You really are clueless, Peeta.. I'm still not telling you who I used to like though," she says, her voice back to her regular husky yet sweet tone.

"Hey, I'm blonde.. Don't judge me!" I say, running my right hand through my hair and swaying it in a Justin Bieber like way. She gives out a loud laugh, people sitting near us smiling at us.

"Hey, don't order the Winter Special. Trust me.. You don't wanna know what's in there," Katniss warns, her voice light again.

"I don't think I want to," I say. Katniss laughs. Seeder, the waitress, comes up and asks for our orders, Katniss asking for lamb stew and I ask for the rhubarb stew, something Katniss said was delicious.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," I apologize after we get our food. "It was rude and wrong. I'm sure that my actions probably showed how I could have had an interest in Glimmer or Cashmere.."

Katniss has a mouthful of lamb stew in her mouth as she hears me confess. "It's alright," she replies, shoving another spoon of stew into her mouth. I laugh and take a bite of my food, and it does actually taste good. I wonder if I could make lamb stew for Katniss someday.

If I don't screw anything up with Katniss, maybe there could be a someday.

* * *

**So Katniss is finally warming up to Peeta again, and they definitely have Greasy Sae's approval for dating. And if this wasn't clear when I wrote, "..., people sitting near us smiling at us." It meant that many of the people who go there are regulars like Katniss, so they know her and know that she isn't one to open up to people and laugh, so they were happy to see that she was laughing with Peeta.**

**By the way, the song Katniss was singing in the car is called Home by Phillip Phillips.**

**So what did you guys think? Good or bad? Any suggestions? Just a warning, next chapter is the last chapter, but I'll be writing an epilogue too, so don't worry, you guys will see what happens when they all graduate from college. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter! But then I'll be posing the epilogue later tonight, a technically, this isn't the last chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**This is in Katniss' POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, brands, or songs in this story.**

* * *

"... And so then I decided that I should eat all of the cookies that my father had just finished baking," Peeta says with a proud grin. "All three dozen of them, all eaten!" I try not to laugh, content on keeping my promise to myself.

Don't trust him.

But lately the promise has been hard to keep. Peeta continues to give me compliments and tell me stories that make me laugh more than I should.

"I remember when I was working at a gas station, don't ask me why-" I roll my eyes. Finnick and Johanna dared me to go and ask for a job at the gas station, for no reason. Stupidly, I did it. "But when I was working there, a guy asked for twenty boxes of condoms and fourty bottles of lube.. The worst part was that he was like _eighty_!" Peeta laughs loudly, leaning against the car seat.

"Last year, during the holidays, this little kid, about seven? He asked for twenty dozen boxes of cookies and after I boxed them all, handed me a five-dollar bill for it," Peeta says.

"You didn't give him the twenty dozen, did you?" I ask, facing him before the light turns back to green.

"No.. I gave him five dozen, actually," Peeta admits. I widen my eyes. But I then remember who Peeta is. Kind, caring, giving. It sounds normal coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, a five for five deal, is it?" I ask, rolling my eyes. He grins and nods. "Funny, I don't remember that happening with those sugar cookies that one day?"

"It's only if you're seven years old and cute," Peeta says, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh, then I'm automatically out of the five for five deal, huh?" I mutter before honking at the person in front of me.

"You've got half of it down, actually," Peeta laughs nervously. I'm not seven years old. But I'm not cute either. I pretend that I don't hear him and insert a CD into the player. I don't even know what I slid in before I hear the music starts playing. _Born to Die_, by Lana Del Rey. Absentmindedly, I begin humming.

"_Come on take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain,_" I sing along. I look to my side and realize Peeta is sitting right next to me. He gives me a smile, a smile that keep making me trust him even more and more each time. And I hate him for it. I just hum instead, embarrassed.

"You can sing if you really want. You're really good," Peeta murmurs. "If you want, I'll sing. I'm horrible," he laughs. So we do sing, but mostly laugh. Peeta just picks random words to fit the rhythm, not knowing any songs on the album, while I know every word on the album by heart.

"God, your horrible," I tease. He sticks his tongue out.

"Not my fault," Peeta rolls his eyes. "At least I try!" I shake my head, trying to be annoyed but I can't help but smile.

"_Suuuure_," I mutter. We continue to sing terribly until we reach his house.

"Well I guess this is it," Peeta sniffles dramatically. "Will I ever be able to see you again?"

"Oh, I hope so!" I laugh. He takes something out of the pocket of his jacket and puts it on the top of my dashboard. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion, but he gives me a smile and jump out the truck and walks to the lit bakery.

I look at what he dropped off. A CD case, a silver CD inside, "_For You_" written in boyish handwriting with black sharpie. I take the CD currently in the player and replace it with the one Peeta gave me. A song starts playing, a song I remember singing along to with Annie and Madge a long time ago, at least in middle school.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

What did Peeta mean? Were they just songs he thought I'd like? Did he really mean the words in the song? It was probably a joke. It has to be! He likes Cashmere, right? I skip a couple songs and listen to the lyrics.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

I pause the music. My stomach feels weird, not like I'm about to throw up, but from nervousness. Butterflies. I feel my cheeks heat up as I listen to the rest of the songs. Surely Peeta doesn't think of me this way, putting all these love songs into one CD. I shut off the music completely as I argue with myself. Soon enough I'm home and I withdraw the CD from the player and place it back into the case. I take it with me as I get out of my truck, looking at it as I walk to the front door. I open the door and continue looking at it, as if it were going to grow legs and hop out of my hands.

I walk into my bedroom and quickly shut the door and pull my phone out of my back pocket. I dial Johanna, Annie, and Madge for a four way call.

"How'd your _daaaate_ go?" Annie asks, obviously grinning by the way she answers.

"Great," I say in a hurry, not even correcting Annie when she calls it a date. "Do you think you guys could come over?"

"It's ten o'clock, Brainless," Johanna says.

"So?" I ask, still looking at the CD.

"I'll be there," Madge says.

"Just lemme put my shoes on!" Annie exclaims, then lets out a yelp as if she had just stepped on something. Johanna snickers.

"I'm going to be a nice person tonight, so just let me walk over and I'll be right there," Johanna groans.

"Thanks!" I say before hanging up.

Tonight, I was finally going to get some answers.

OxO

"So he gave you a CD? What songs were on it?" Annie gasps, holding the case with a grin on her face.

"Um.. Shewillbelovedandgladyoucame ," I say in a rush, blushing.

"Aw!" Madge squeals before taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie, dropping crumbs all over the carpet.

"_'Maybe he's just a good friend,'_" Johanna quotes me in a nasally voice. I roll my eyes.

"But maybe they're just songs that he thinks that I would like," I argue.

"But they're all songs that would describe your guys' relationship-friendship thing," Madge explains.

"They're all love songs," Johanna adds.

"Why do you keep doubting the fact that he likes you? Seriously, Katniss! He likes you! All of these things all show signs of him liking you!" Annie says. She then takes her phone out and begins dialing.

"Who are you calling?" I ask, squinting my eyes to see the contact, but she puts her phone beside her ear. She puts her finger to her lips, shushing us.

"Peeta?" Annie asks sweetly. I widen my eyes.

"What's up? Yeah, me too! I'm great! Listen, I've got a question for you!" Annie says. I put my face in my hands, embarrassed. She puts her phone in the middle of our circle and turns it on speaker.

"Do you like Katniss? You know, _Everdeen_?" Annie says with a smile.

"Yeah.. Don't tell her though," Peeta says quickly, nervously. I blush furiously. Peeta doesn't like me. He doesn't. He can't! I'm not pretty, nor nice. I overreact. I don't trust anyone, but him. This is all a prank. It has to be.

"Wouldn't even think of it!" Annie lies. "You should ask her out, I think that she'd say yes." Madge and Johanna giggle. I blush redder than a tomato.

"I doubt it," Peeta mumbles. "She probably likes someone else.." My heart stops. He thinks I like someone else? Really?

"Peeta, I got off the phone with her like ten minutes ago. She told me she really likes you. Go for it!" Annie pushes.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks wearily, hesitant.

"Positively," Annie assures, biting her lip to avoid laughing. They say their goodbyes before Annie hangs up with a smile on her face.

"See?" She says, pointing to her phone.

"It's a prank," I stutter, "It's all a prank, isn't it?" I bite my lip. Annie scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion. She shakes her head.

"Why would I do that to you, Katniss? You're my best friend!" Annie exclaims, hugging me. I awkwardly hug her back.

"Do you think he really likes me?" I ask, worried. I feel like I'm in the seventh grade, contemplating on whether I should tell a boy I like him or not.

"God, Brainless, you really are brainless," Johanna groans. She stuffs her hand into a bag of Chex Mix before stuffing it all in her mouth with a proud grin.

"I dunno, I'm not pretty.. Why would he like me?" I ask, chewing on a soft cookie.

"That's the question all of us want to find the answer to, Katty," Johanna jokes. Annie gives Johanna a slap on the leg, making Johanna yelp in pain.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"So what are you going to wear when he asks you out?" Madge asks excitedly. I quirk my eyebrow in confusion. Annie rolls her eyes.

"You have to look your best!" Annie explains. I blink, then look at Johanna. She shrugs and gives me a just go with it look. I sigh. Another makeover. I don't remember having to get all nice for Cato when I went out with him. But then I remember that Peeta is a different person who they all approve of.

"Fine," I say with a little eye roll. Annie and Madge look at each other excitedly before they all begin to try to put me into their conversation about makeup and clothes.

"Why can't I just look myself?" I ask, confused. Annie and Madge sigh and nod, defeated.

OxO

I slip on a pair of dark jean shorts and a pull a blue Panem High t-shirt on. I finally get some sneakers on and walk to the bakery.

Earlier today, Peeta had invited me to meet him at the bakery, planning to show me a surprise. I've been anxious for the meeting, and a little nervous after Annie, Madge, and Johanna left this morning, trying to show me how to flirt. I failed, obviously.

There's an unusual cold breeze and I'm regretting not wearing a jacket over this. Hopefully I can get to the bakery faster than normal and get warm.

I get to the bakery, thankful for the ovens that feel especially warm today. I see Josh manning the cash register, currently boxing cupcakes for an elderly woman. I look for Peeta, who's no where to be found. As soon as the woman is finished with the order, I get up to the cash register and ask Josh where Peeta is.

Josh gives me a knowing glance, making me blush, before calling Peeta's name out, adding, "Your girlfriend is here!", making me blush even more.

Peeta seems to ignore what Josh says about me being Peeta's girlfriend because he comes out from the employees only area and spots me, giving me a smile. I give him a smile back before he sticks his hand out for me to hold.

"Ready?" Peeta asks, giving me a grin.

"Ready," I confirm. We step outside, and into the cold air. Involuntarily, I shiver and Peeta automatically takes off his hoodie, handing it to me without a word. I quietly slip on the jacket, warm, smelling like fresh bread, and we continue walking until we get to a meadow.

I used to come here as a little kid, with my father. Prim and I would pick flowers, making crowns for each other, while my father and mother would watch us from the bench, holding hands, smiling as if they were the happiest people on the planet. I haven't come here since my father died.

"Beautiful," Peeta murmurs. I don't know whether he's talking about the meadow or me, so I just nod. We walk around for a while wordlessly, sneaking glances at each other.

"Thanks for the CD," I suddenly say awkwardly.

"You liked it?" Peeta asks, sounding suprised.

"Yeah! The songs were good," I say, blushing. I look down to avoid Peeta seeing my red cheeks.

"That's good," Peeta says, nodding. "I'm glad you liked it."

More awkward silence.

"So are you getting ready for senior year?" I ask, desperate to make conversation. He doesn't even know that I know about him liking me yet; but it feels like he knows that I was there during the conversation.

"Yeah," he says with a grin. "I'm going to be on the football team. You?"

"Dunno.. It sounds crazy, but I think I'm going to miss high school. Everyone is going to be rushing to put their college forms in and finding out what the want to do.. All of my friends know what they want to do when they get older, what they want to major in. I don't know what the hell I'm even doing," I explain. Peeta nods. "Even my little sister knows what she wants to do, and she's going to be in the eighth grade this year!"

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do either," Peeta admits. "I think I'll just work at the bakery until I can pay for college, or try to get a scholarship."

I'm surprised, since Peeta's family seems quite wealthy for bakers. They have their business on the richer side of town, so I didn't expect Peeta to be trying to pay for college on his own, or even trying to get a scholarship.

"I haven't even thought about college, to be honest," I sigh. "I always thought that I would grow up to be famous or something, when I was like five." Peeta laughs. "But now, I don't have a clue on what I'm supposed to be. I don't even know who I am. Really, you could ask me who I was and I'd have no idea on how to answer."

Peeta has an answer on who I am, though. "Strong, determined. Beautiful. Someone who isn't just going to trust someone straight off the bat. Scary like fire," Peeta says. I laugh nervously. I can't stop the blush that spreads through my cheeks. I know I can't blame it on the chilly weather.

"Thanks," I murmur, butterflies again. Except not only in my stomach, but everywhere. They flutter around every inch of my body, making me feel gooey and good inside.

"Katniss?" Peeta suddenly stops me under the only tree in the meadow; a willow tree. My father's favorite tree. Next to the tree sits an old bench. The same one that my father and mother would sit on.

"Yes?" Suddenly, I'm nervous. My heart beats a million beats a second. The butterflies suddenly go crazy. I don't remember ever having a feeling like this. It's a love and hate sort of thing. It makes you feel giddy, yet you can't stop feeling so nervous.

"Look, don't run when I say this, alright?" Peeta says nervously, running a hand through his hair. I nod, and give him a little smile for the hopes of not only make him a little less nervous, but me too.

"I won't," I promise.

"I really, um.. Like you. A lot, actually. I have for a while now. I just needed to tell you that.. It's alright if you don't like me back. I wouldn't blame you. I just wanted to tell you that.. Since y'know, I've finally gotten your attention after eleven years.. One shot, I don't want to miss that one chance. Sorry if I freaked you out," Peeta stammers. I don't know what to say. He probably thinks I've rejected him. He begins to step away, and begins walking towards his house.

"Peeta!" I call out. He turns around, a confused look on his face. He walks towards me hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I- I like you too," I say, fumbling with my words. He gives me a grin and I give him a nervous one back.

He leans down and kisses me. A kiss better than any of the ones that we shared at the party. The kiss of all kisses. His lips are soft and warm, moving against mine perfectly. But all great kisses can't last forever, so we pull away, looking straight into each other's eyes with stupid smiles and red cheeks.

"So, I heard you liked me?" Peeta asks, teasing.

"Sort of re-thinking that statement," I joke. Peeta holds my hand and we walk to the bakery together, wearing grins.

OxO

"So you finally got her to date you, huh, Goldilocks?" Johanna asks as we all sit at a huge half circle booth.

"Yep," he says, smiling. I give him a kiss on the cheek. Johanna wrinkles her nose in disgust while Annie and Madge squeal.

"So what would you like to drink for tonight, cutie?" The waitress asks, looking directly at Peeta. Her name tag reads Enobaria. She wears a tight red tank top, her boobs practically spilling out. But Peeta doesn't look an inch below her face.

"My girlfriend and I would both like Dr. Pepper, right?" Peeta asks. I give the waitress a fake smile and nod. I give Peeta another kiss on the cheek to prove a point.

"Great," Enobaria gives me a plastic grin before rolling her eyes. She takes everyone else's orders before walking away.

"Slut," Johanna sneezed. Everyone else laughs.

Life is great, wonderful, exciting.

It's fearless.

* * *

**Peeta and Katniss are together! Yay! So what did you guys think? Too short of a story? Too long? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews, or send me a PM! Thanks for reading this story! The epilogue will be posted later tonight, so be watching for that! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Epilogue Part I

**The epilogue! Thank you so much for reading this story, it means a lot to me. Thank you for everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or read this story! I didn't expect to get as many readers as I did, so thank you! I'll be starting a new story soon, so stay tuned for that! Thank you guys!**

* * *

_5 years later_

I never would have thought in a million years that I would be graduating from college with my best friends and boyfriend. But I am.

"So are we going to Glimmer's party after this?" Gale asks as we change out of our tacky blue graduation gowns and caps. Johanna rolls her eyes and flicks Gale in the ear, earning a laugh from all of us.

Gale and Madge had broken up the summer after we graduated high school, believing that they were getting older and mutually agreed that them dating was going no where. But, they remain great friends, dating different people, Gale dating talkative Delly Cartwright, Peeta's old friend, who balanced his fire with her kindness. Madge is currently with witty Marvel Rogers, who makes her feel like the princess she's wanted for guys to treat her as since we were in elementary school.

Finnick and Annie had gotten married the second year of college, excited to spend the rest of their lives together. Annie's studying to become a teacher, for her love of children, hoping that one day Finnick and her have one of their own. Finnick studies marine biology, since he loved the water and wanted to learn more about it.

As for Peeta and I, we're still together, after five years of dating. Even Glimmer had become my friend along the way, continuously apologizing throughout Senior year. Peeta and I almost never get in a fight, only over little things, like our bathroom arrangements when we bought an apartment close to campus during our first year of college. Peeta chose to major in counseling psychology, to become a psychologist, as I told him he is great with words, and can easily talk to people and convince them with them. I chose to become a nurse, which means another two years of nursing school. Annie and Madge claim they hear wedding bells in the future, but I just tell them that they need to get hearing aids because it probably won't happen.

"Remember when we were in high school? The summer before senior year," Annie says, reminiscing memories. Oh, how time has changed us all. Finnick squeezes Annie's left hand, her hand where she wears her wedding ring on her finger.

Sure, Peeta and I have mentioned marriage in passing. We're practically married already; the papers would just make it official. What's the rush for marriage anyways? We're still young.

"Remember when we would give you makeovers to try and impress Goldilocks?" Johanna cackles. The same old Johanna; more perverted and rebellious as ever. But she did straighten out a bit after high school, after realizing that she was getting ready for her future. She got a dorm on campus, rooming with Madge's cousin, Maysilee Donner.

"I would have rather died," I admit. Thankfully, they don't give me makeovers anymore. They told me they would stop forcing to rip wax strips off my legs as long as I took better care of myself. And I obviously stopped doing that once I got attention from other guys. Which meant I went back to sweatpants and hoodies, no makeup and my hair either in a braid or in a ponytail.

"So we'll see each other all at the party?" Finnick asks hopefully. We all nod and head our separate ways, except for Peeta and I. I get into the old truck and we begin driving to our apartment, playing the old CD that Peeta had made me the summer before senior year.

"You going to miss college?" I ask him, facing the road.

"Yeah, a little," he says, biting his lip. "You?"

I snort. "I've got two years left of nursing school, remember?"

"True, true," he says, his fingers tapping the dashboard. "You think we'll ever see Annie, Finnick, Johanna, Madge, or Gale? I mean, we won't be able to see them as much with different jobs and all.. But I'm sure we'll be able to hang out with them on weekends.."

"I'm going to miss them.. But that's what happens in life right? We lose the ones we love, even if it hurts," I mutter, thinking about my dad. My mouth involuntarily forms into a tight line.

"I hope I don't lose you," Peeta whispers. I widen my eyes.

I can't leave Peeta now, he's part of my life now. I love him. What will happen when we break up? I'll fall apart, I'm sure. I'll be just like my mother. I've committed myself too much to Peeta to ever let him go. Maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad.

_He'll never propose to you Katniss_, I think to myself.

"Me neither," I whimper, biting my lip to hold back tears that are now filling my eyes.

We dip down into the parking lot located under the apartment, and we walk to the elevator that takes us to the front lobby. We walk hand in hand to the mail box and I let go of Peeta's hand to wedge the key in and crack it open to see a fancy looking envelope in a snow white envelope. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion towards Peeta, but he just shrugs his shoulders. I close the mail box door and walk to the elevator, eyeing the envelope. From Prim and Rory.

They've been dating since sophomore year, closer than ever. So what's the letter about? Is it just a "_checking up on you_" kind of card? I'm sure that Prim would have sent me an email if she was going to talk about everyday life. And this letter looks important.

We open the door to our apartment, an old loft apartment that Peeta and I have managed to save up after two years of working at the bakery together, and a working couple odd jobs. I raise an eyebrow, holding up the envelope, permission to open the letter.

"Katniss, you've been looking at it like you haven't eaten in days and the letter is a plate of food. Open the letter," Peeta chuckles, taking a seat on the couch. It's true, the anticipation has been killing me.

I rip the white envelope messily and I almost feel bad, but I look at what they sent us. A wedding invitation.

_Mrs. Emily Everdeen_

_Requests the honor of your presence_

_At the marriage of her daughter_

_Primrose Willow to Rory Liam_

_Saturday, the twenty-first of September_

_Two thousand thirteen_

_At four o'clock in the afternoon_

I put the wedding invitation down before even reading where the location is. I bite my tongue before getting up and putting my face in my hands, stressed. I quickly grab my phone and dial Prim's number.

"How come you never told me about this?" I demand once Prim picks up. Peeta gets up, confused, and walks over to me and rubs my back. He looks worried.

"I was afraid that you would get mad," Prim says, sounding terrified.

"I'm more mad that you didn't tell me Prim," I say, my tone going from angry to soft. I'm still scared that I might make her cry, even though she's still eighteen.

"I'm sorry.. I was hoping that you and I could discuss it sometime after you got the invitation. I apologize Katniss. You're my sister.. I should have told you," Prim says. I can almost picture her leaning against the wall, twirling the old phone cord around, waiting for Rory to come home from work.

"It's alright. How about we meet up tomorrow, at Panera Bread?" I ask hopefully, not being able to stand being mad at Prim. Peeta gives me a smile and I give him a grin before Prim responds.

"Sure, that'd be great! How was your graduation? I'm sorry that mom and I couldn't be there," Prim apologizes.

"It's fine," I reply. "It was pretty boring anyways."

Prim laughs. "Alright, well, tomorrow at Panera Bread, right?"

"Yep," I confirm, smiling. I haven't seen Prim for months.

"Bye Katniss!" Prim says brightly before hanging up.

My little duck is really growing up. She's getting married. Before me. It's not like I mind or anything, but I feel like everyone is growing up and getting their lives in order, while I feel like I'm still in college.

Peeta and I walk to the bedroom and change into our clothes for the party. I catch him sneaking a peak at me when I'm left in only my bra and underwear.

"Nice try, Mellark," I say, rolling my eyes. I slip on the dress, a dress that Annie and Madge had made me take. I didn't even know what it was, since they told me I couldn't look. It's not like I wanted to look at it anyways. I inspect myself in it. A red halter dress, surprisingly comfortable. Cinna must have made it.

Over the years, Cinna and I have become friends, as he helped me go shopping, showing me that I can be comfortable and still be beautiful. It was a compromise after I told Annie and Madge that I wasn't going to wear layers of makeup and micro-sized mini skirts.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Peeta winks. I fight a smile. It wasn't like I haven't seen Peeta in the nude either. Two years ago, I finally gave him my innocence, something I don't regret. When Johanna had asked me about it, I turned red and told her, but she rolled her eyes and told me that I was overreacting.

"Whatever," I lick my lips before walking into the bathroom. Over the years, Octavia has also given me tips on how to put makeup on correctly. But I usually don't wear anything, unless it's a special occasion like today. So I slick black eyeliner on above my lashes, then quickly curl my eyelashes and give them a quick swipe of mascara before walking back out with Peeta.

"So what was the letter about?" Peeta asks before putting on his shoes.

I bite my lip before answering. "Prim's getting married.."

"That's fantastic! Are you alright?" Peeta asks, his voice suddenly worried when he sees my plain expression. I sigh and nod.

"My little sister is growing up.. I don't want to believe it," I half lie.

"Oh, Katniss. It's a part of life," Peeta comforts me. "People grow up whether we like it or not."

"True," I say. We walk out the door and get into the truck. Usually we'd take Peeta's car, a much newer car, but we both prefer the truck, since it holds many memories.

The party is located at a restaurant called the The Capitol, located downtown. Glimmer insisted everyone should come, even me, although I told her she didn't need to, she had better friends to invite.

"Put that frown upside down, Kat," Peeta teases as we step inside the restaurant. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. I spot Annie and Finnick, who are laughing with Gale and Madge. Where's Johanna?

"Hey-" I say, but I'm interrupted by someone who pushes me into Peeta. I whirl around, getting ready to punch them, until I see that it's Johanna. Everyone laughs, even Peeta.

"Thanks," I mutter. Johanna blows me a kiss before walking over to the bar. Typical Johanna.

"Katniss! You made it! You look perfect! Oh hey Peeta! You guys both look great, I'm glad you came!" Glimmer says, holding a cosmopolitan, then taking a sip.

"You look good too, Glimmer," I compliment politely. Her wardrobe has changed from slutty to only slightly inappropriate. College has truly changed us all. Today, she wears a simple black shirt with gold studs on the shoulders, tucked in a sparkling gold pencil skirt. Her hair is curled and pierced on her ears are expensive looking diamonds.

"Thanks for inviting us," Peeta thanks, giving Glimmer a smile. The summer before senior year, I'd be walking away in jealousy. But Glimmer is our friend now. And it also helps that Glimmer is dating Seneca Crane.

"No problem! I needed to invite my favorite couple!" Glimmer says, giving me a huge hug. I return the hug awkwardly, widening my eyes towards Peeta in a help me way.

"Thanks Glimmer," Peeta says. Glimmer lets go of me and gives us each a wave before walking over to her boyfriend and the rest of her blonde friends.

I run a hand through my hair before walking to the bar with Peeta, holding his hand. I order a couple shots and hand one to Peeta and I quickly drink my own in one sip.

"I love your dress," Peeta compliments. I give him a smile.

"Really? Annie and Madge practically forced me to wear it," I say, straightening the end of the dress.

"Yeah, except I think it helps that you're extraordinarily beautiful anyways," Peeta whispers, making me turn red.

"I'm really not, I think should get some glasses," I say before ordering another shot.

"Yes you are. For one night can you believe you're beautiful? Just tonight?" Peeta begs. I give him a nod, defeated. He gives me a long kiss, his lips tasting a bit like alcohol, before letting go.

I walk over to Johanna, Annie, Finnick, Madge, Gale, Delly, and Finnick, who each have a shot in their hands, Johanna popping chips and salsa in her mouth with Gale.

"Oh look, here comes to perfect couple," Johanna giggles. She's obviously had too many shots. Delly raises her glass, drunk too.

I grab a chip and dunk it in a bowl of queso. Tonight is going to be a long night.

OxO

"I'll miss you so much!" Glimmer wails, hugging me. I pat her back and give her a smile before trading numbers, although I don't think I'd really want it.

"See you later?" Annie asks as our group comes back together. Everyone nods. We say our goodbyes before walking to our cars.

"Can I drive? I want to show you a surprise," Peeta says. I raise my eyebrows but I hand him the keys. Peeta wraps a blindfold in front of my eyes after we get in the truck. I lick my lips and I feel the vehicle begin to move.

OxO

I hate surprises. The truck begins to stop and Peeta takes off my blindfold, revealing where we are. The meadow.

We haven't been here for a long time, not since last year. I recognize the willow tree and the bench. The primroses seem to be in full bloom, the windflowers scattered are bright and cheerful, the grass a healthy green.

"I miss this place so much," I whisper, getting out of the car. Peeta walks out with me, grabbing my hand. I look and him and I can feel my cheeks turn pink. Only Peeta has this effect on me.

He takes a seat under the bench with me. His blue eyes that almost look clear staring right into my grey eyes.

"Katniss," Peeta begins. I take a deep breath in and only hope that Peeta isn't taking me here to break up with me, then have to suffer driving in the truck with him in an awkward silence.

"When I first saw you, we were five years old. You sang in front of the class that day, and that's when I fell in love with you," Peeta says. I bite my lip and wait for the heartbreak to come.

"And I remember the day that you came into the bakery and actually looked at me, then the next day you came back and Johanna teased you," Peeta chuckles. I smile, thinking about that day. What if Peeta hadn't been working that day? Life would be changed drastically.

"And I remember when I told you I liked you here. Oh, I was so damn nervous," Peeta shakes his head. "I was sure that you were there that night when Annie called me, but I didn't really care because I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later." I give him a smile. I was so sure that my friends were lying and the only way I would believe them is if Peeta told me himself.

"You love me? Real or not real?" Peeta asks, grasping both of my hands. I smile.

When things got so crazy and things didn't feel real enough to be true, I'd ask him if I was dreaming or not. But he'd respond saying real. It was a little game we played. So after a while, asking _"Am I dreaming?_" turned into _"Real or not real?"_

"Real," I whisper. It's not like I've never told Peeta I loved him. I've told him I've loved him plenty of times. But this time, there's something different. More special.

"Katniss?" Peeta says, biting his lip.

"Yes?" I ask in a small voice.

Peeta pulls out a small velvet box. He opens it up to show me a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**So that is end of the story! Do you guys think Katniss said yes or no? Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate each and everyone of you who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**-Alison**

**Oh, and for the people who were confused as to why Prim getting married was important, it was because it showed how everyone is growing up and how Katniss wondered that if Peeta proposed, if she would say yes or not. I guess it was a little bit of foreshadowing. **


	10. Eplogue Part II

**So after almost (one month, two months?) of trying to write my other story, ****_Torn_****, I went back to this story and began reading these reviews that I had gotten for the previous chapter. Yes, it did say it was complete but I suppose I should have given it a better ending, so here it is! I've always felt so comfortable writing this story and never really had writer's block (which is amazing, since I seem to always do) and so writing this chapter took me only about twenty minutes and I guess I'm pretty happy with the results. Now I guarantee that there won't be another chapter, but if I get a couple reviews asking for a sequel, I just might. **

**So thank you for reading! Sorry for the readers who had thought the story had ended on the previous chapter, it was supposed to, but I felt too bad since I knew what was happening and you didn't.**

* * *

_Was it possible to cry and be smiling at the same time?_ I wondered as I walked down the aisle, holding the bouquet of yellow dandelions in my left hand. I fought the nervous habit to pull at the lacy long sleeves of the white dress as the warm spring breeze hits me.

_Yes_, I thought to myself, _they're called tears of joy._

I prayed that I could walk in these death traps that Annie insisted I wear without accidentally tripping in front of everyone, especially Peeta's family. Luckily, my lacy dress is only knee-length, so tripping on a train wouldn't be happening. I have Haymitch, my uncle, have his arm looped in mine, and I clutch on it desperately, hoping I don't embarrass myself.

When my uncle's support is suddenly pulled away from me, I almost fear that I will mess up, but then I realize that I'm here, in front of the one man I love most. I hand my bouquet to Annie, one of my four bridesmaids. The pastor, Claudius Templesmith, stands between Peeta and I, and begins to recite passages from the bible.

Listening to what Claudius is saying is probably a good idea, but I can't pay attention to a word he's saying. My focus is on Peeta, handsome in a black tux, a yellow dandelion on the lapel. His hair is messy, just the way I like it, and I'm sure he had to fight with his strict mother on how he did his hair.

_I love you,_ I mouth, looking straight into his luminescent blue eyes.

_I love you too,_ he grins.

"Let us now hear from them as they recite vows of their love to another," I hear the pastor say, and I snap out of my trance.

We've practiced our vows a billion times before, not together of course, for we wanted to hear them on the wedding day and not a minute before. I've written and rewritten my vows thousands upon thousands of times, each time resulting in another piece of paper in the recycling bin. I felt bad, Peeta was already finished writing his right after we discussed about how we were going to say our own vows. I couldn't even write down my love for my husband the day before the wedding.

So I decided that I was going to wing it.

It's what I'm best at doing, reacting then questioning myself later.

And I can easily explain my love for Peeta in seconds, how much I love him and how I will forever, it's not at all hard.

"Katniss," Peeta begins. "I love you. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain how much I do, but I'll try."

"We were five years old when I first saw you. I remember watching you sit on the stool in music class and watching you sing the Valley Song. I knew I was a goner. That was the day I fell in love with you, actually. That was also the day that I told my father I would marry you, no matter what it took." I hear Peeta's father chuckle in the background.

"And then came the summer after our junior year in high school. You came in to buy some bread like you usually did, but this time, you actually looked at me. I swear, I thought that I died and had gone to heaven." More laughter.

"Then you came back the next day, and you actually talked to me. We talked and talked. Your friends teased us endlessly but I didn't care because I really did like you, and I knew that I was going to tell you soon enough."

"And so I told you. I told you that I liked you and I didn't care if you liked me back because I was just happy that we at least became friends, that I could talk to you. But you told me that you did like me. That was one of the best days of my life, until today." I can hear Annie and Madge _aw_-ing behind me. I bite my lip nervously, knowing that I can't top this. I knew I should have written the vows earlier. _Too late to write them now_.

"And so I vow to protect you to hold you when you have nightmares. I vow to make you an endless supply of cheese buns," everyone laughs. "I vow to make you happy everyday. And I vow to love you now and forever."

I can't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. Thank god I told Johanna not to put much makeup on me, and the makeup that I am wearing is waterproof.

"Peeta," I say, nervousness spewing out of me. I try to speak loud enough for everyone to hear. "You are my everything. You are my best friend, my savior, my soul mate. I will and always love you forever."

"When we first met, I swore that I would never date, much less love. But you changed that. When I looked at you for the first time that day in the bakery, I knew that I wouldn't be able to control my feelings for you. I knew that I liked you. A lot."

"And so then we dated after we confessed to each other about how we both liked each other. Five years of dating and they were amazing. When you drove me to the meadow after Glimmer's party," I give the ditzy blonde in the crowd a small smile before focusing my attention back on Peeta, "I was sure that you were going to break up with me. But you did the exact opposite."

"And so I vow to you that I will always cherish you, protect you. I vow to try to tolerate Buttercup," I roll my eyes, thinking about the mustard-colored cat Prim had bought us a year ago. Naturally, Peeta had given it food and done all the work. Buttercup and I can barely sit on the couch together without getting a scratch or getting pushed off.

"I vow to give you kids," I had always denied Peeta every time he had ever talked about wanting children during our engagement, but hearing his vows had made me want them. Miniature versions of Peeta running around our house wouldn't be bad, not at all. It would be great, actually. Peeta widens his eyes as if he was asking me if I was really serious.

"I vow to love you, forever," I finish. Peeta smiles, his blue eyes even brighter than before.

"Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Claudius asks, facing Peeta. But Peeta's only looking at me.

"I do," Peeta says, grinning. I give him a nervous smile back.

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Claudius looks at me.

"Yes. I do, I mean," I breathe. I knew I'd mess up somewhere. But Peeta just smiles.

_Peeta Mellark is my husband now_. This is real. My face breaks out into an even bigger grin.

I want to laugh, tackle him, kiss him like there's no tomorrow, but I obviously can't do that. Not in front of everyone else, at least.

"Please exchange the rings," Claudius orders.

I nervously slip on the simple silver wedding band onto Peeta's finger, my hand shaking, hoping that I put it on the correct finger. Luckily, I did. Peeta slips the gold ring onto my finger, the small diamond shining. He holds onto my hands, giving me a crooked smile. My stomach flutters.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Claudius gives us each a small smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

Peeta leans in and kisses me, and as our lips meet, can see every moment we've had together. I see our first meeting, the summer bash Cashmere and Gloss had held, us singing horribly off-tune together in my truck, the meadow. I see everything.

Finnick, who stands behind Peeta as his best man, clears his throat. I blush and lean back out, although I'm not that embarrassed really. Peeta's my husband, that's what married couples do; we kiss.

_Peeta Mellark is my husband. We are now married._

The realization is hitting me with even more force than before and I want to cry even more than I was when walking to the altar. But the tears I want to shed are tears of inexplicable happiness. The fact that the amazing man in front of me is mine forever is almost hard to believe.

We walk back down from the aisle, holding hands as the guests throw yellow petals at us. I want to skip, maybe even run. I don't want this amazing feeling to go away ever, though. I want to freeze time and just stay with Peeta, right here, now and forever.

And so when we sit next to the fireplace in our new home, just the two of us, eating pieces of crispy bread, I realize that maybe I wouldn't want to freeze time now. I want to start a family with Peeta and have so many more memories with him; I wouldn't want to freeze a story that's just beginning. I want to experience happiness in the warmth of my baker boy's arms.

* * *

**Better ending, I assume. So obviously Katniss said yes to Peeta's proposal and everything. Did you guys like it or hate it? Please review, thank you for reading this story, especially to the people who had been reading since the beginning and were left on a cliffy! Thank you so much, I love you!**

**If you want a sequel, tell me, and I'll think about it.**


	11. Check out the Sort-of Sequel

**Hey guys! **

**A sort-of-sequel to this story, The Baker Boy, will be soon posted!**

**Thank you to all who read this story and I hope you enjoy reading the sequel, Paper Cuts, as much as I liked writing it!**

**-Alison**


End file.
